The Lad and the Lassie
by Lol101
Summary: Natalie Finnigan thought that she had met the boy of her dreams on her first trip to hogwarts, boy was she mistaken. After years of hating Oliver Wood she finds herself working with him. Slowly the hate disolves, leaving questions and new feelings.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**Author's Note: Alright this is the first story that I have put on here in a long while. I would like to put my other stories up, but I'm not sure so sure. Anywho this us what I hope will be an interesting story for everyone who reads.**

**Disclaimer: This story would not have been made possibly without the very fabulous Ms. Rowling creating such a magical universe.**

I remember the first time that I stepped on platform 9 ¾ to go to Hogwarts. It wasn't because of my parents smiling faces, or my brother begging me not to go between tears. It was because I met him. It was the first time that the boy I grew to love talked to me.

I was having trouble getting my trunk onto a shelf, in my compartment, when I heard a voice ask if I needed any help. I turned around and was greeted by a boy around my own age in the frame of the door starring at me. He had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

"Um, that would be nice," I meekly said while trying to look straight past the boy's face. Effortlessly the boy had my trunk secured in the rack.

"Thanks, um, sorry. What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Oliver Wood, pleasure to meet you," smiled the boy.

"Well thank you Oliver," I replied.

"So what's your name?" Oliver asked me.

"It's Natalie Finnigan," I managed to say.

"Well good luck with the sorting. Hope you're not in Slytherin, because then I'd have to act as if I've never met you," Oliver gravely said to me.

I had no idea what to say so my mouth blurted the last thing I had been thinking. "I like your accent, it's really cute." I immediately swore at myself.

To my surprise Oliver laughed then said," It's Scottish, and yours isn't that bad either lassie. We looked at each other before he left me in the compartment.

The moment of truth had come; I was now my turn to be sorted into one of the four houses. McGonagall placed the ratty hat on my head, and for a moment I wonder if I would get lice. I heard a laugh, then a voice. It didn't take me long to realize that the voice was coming from the hat.

"Witty, very smart I see. Full of ambition; yes Slytherin would be great for you," rattled the hat.

"No!" I loudly thought. "Please don't place me there. I'll never get to be friends with Oliver!" I mentally screamed.

"I've made my decision. You shall be placed in…GRIFFINDOOOOOR" shouted the hat. I smiled brightly, and then made my way to the table. I almost went to sit by Oliver, but I noticed a far prettier girl talking to him. I was crushed; he hadn't been paying attention to my sorting. Then again why should he. It wasn't as if we were friends. "That would be changing," I thought to myself. I was too optimistic for my own good back then. I soon realized that Oliver Wood had no interest in becoming my friend.

It only took one time of being rejected for me to learn. I was in the common room doing some work when I saw Oliver trudge from his dorm, into a chair that was not too far from my own and open a book. After about ten minutes he slammed his book shut and gave it a menacing look. Curiosity got the better of me so I asked him what was wrong.

"Hi Oliver, um I don't expect you to remember me but- "

"You're Natalie," said Oliver. Mentally I was cheering over the fact that he remembered my name after two months.

"Yeah, so what's wrong?" I asked.

"Stupid essay for Snape," muttered Oliver.

"I can help you if you want," I offered.

"You're a year below me though," stated Oliver.

"So, I can still help. Trust me I know quite a lot," I threw in.

"I can't do any worse", Oliver sighed. "Tomorrow meet me in the back of library during lunch," Oliver told me. He then collected his things and went back upstairs. I was going to spend lunch with Oliver. Oliver Wood.

The next day I made sure that I arrived on time. I waited and waited until lunch was almost over. When I went back to the common room I saw Oliver kissing the girl I had seen talking to him on the first night.

"Thanks for ditching me Wood. I loved not eating lunch to wait for you in vain!" I yelled at him before going up to my bed and crying.

Although Oliver and that girl didn't last more than a month I was still mad at him. If I had to speak to him he was always Wood. At first I thought not being friends with him would be hard, but surprisingly, it was easy. I didn't have any classes with him, and the only time I was in close proximity was when I was in the common room. For the next three years that was how it was, which brings the story up to date now.

It felt so good to be going back at Hogwarts, and this time my brother Seamus was with me. I found my best friend once I was on the train, but like a good sister I found a nice place for Seamus to sit before doing my own thing.

"Did you here the news?" Maria asked me.

Maria lives in Spain. She was a beauty though. Her black hair went passed her caramel colored shoulders, while her brown eyes showed passion every time she did something. I on the other hand was no beauty.

I have sandy hair that goes down the middle of my back. My eyes are green, but tend to get darker when I have high emotions. Then you had my body. My boobs are a C cup; my legs are too long in my opinion. I've gotten darker due to being outside a lot, and I can't fit my old comfy jeans anymore because this summer my hips have gotten a bit wider. I wish I had a body like Maria's. Maria tells me that I have curves for a white girl. I often point out that if I was so beautiful guys would talk to me more like they do her.

"What's the news?" I asked Maria while eating some candy.

"Oliver is quidditch captain this year," announced Maria. I nearly choked on my pumpkin pasty.

"That's cool," I nonchalantly said.

"You know if you tried Oliver would like you," Maria told me.

"You know that I don't like him," I reminded Maria.

"Yeah I know, I just like to mess with you," smiled Maria.

"Can you pass me a chocolate frog?" I asked once my pasty was finished.

"So what are you going to do this year with your newly acquired body?" Maria asked me.

"I don't know, but this year I'm not going to be scared and unconfident. I'm over what happened in the first year, so anyone who crosses me better watch out, because I'm not taking crap this year." For an added affect I bit the head off the chocolate frog in a rough manner. Maria and I looked at each other then broke out in fits of laughter.

"I need to show you my new watch, it's in my luggage," I told Maria. I stood on a seat and tried to grab it, but couldn't get it down. I was about to use magic when I heard it.

"Do you need any help?" I spun around and saw Oliver Wood in the door frame, just like three years ago.

"No thanks Wood. I can get it down my self," I told him flatly.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you around?" He may have wanted it to come out as a statement, but it came out like a question.

"I'm sure I'll see you in the common room or something," I said coolly.

Taking the hint Oliver said,"Bye Finnigan," then left.

"Wow that was pretty major," Maria told me once we were in the Great Hall.

"I don't care. I'm just glad that Seamus made Gryffindor, I would have cried if he wasn't in the same house as me," I confessed.

When we arrived in the common room the first years were still being told about the general things.

"Cripes Percy, give them a break, they just want to sleep the food off," I said.

"You've never had an outburst like that before so I'm not going to take points off," Percy told me before returning to talk. Percy Weasley: Gryffindor prefect, martinet for the rules, and kill buzz. Somehow he and Oliver were friends. Then again I could have something to do with them being in the same year.

I grabbed Seamus' hand and pulled him away from the rest of the first years.

"What do you think you're doing Finnigan?" Percy asked me sounding annoyed.

"Obviously I'm taking my little brother away from here to talk to him. Don't worry I'll tell him about everything he needs to know," I told Percy.

"Come back here or I'll take points away," warned Percy. I continued up my way to the boys' dormitories. "Five points from Gryffindor!" I heard Percy yell before I closed the door to my brother's new room.

"Wow, you've never acted like that before," Seamus told me.

"Yeah, and it felt good not listening to him. You're too young not to listen though," I told him. This is your dorm; you will have four more people staying with you. My dorm is on the right side of the common room. Guys aren't allowed to go to the girls' dorm, but we can go to the guys'. The password changes so be aware of this to avoid looking stupid. During breakfast you shall receive your schedule, any questions?" I asked once I was finished.

"What about Peeves?" Seamus asked me.

"For now you gotta deal with him the best you can. Once you become a third year you'll be able to do all the spells I use to get Peeves of my back," I smiled.

"That's when they teach you the spells?" Seamus asked me.

"No, I taught myself my second year. I just think by third year you'll be able to handle it. Off to bed you have a long day a head of you." I said. I kissed him on his cheek then walked back downstairs to see that Percy had just dismissed the first years.

"You shouldn't have said that. I didn't want to take points from you, and I didn't expect you of all people to get points taken away before the twins." Percy was referring to his brother Fred and George. The two were known as Hogwarts' resident pranksters, but what do you expect when they're born on the first of April.

"I'm always keeping my mouth shut, and tired of it," I answered.

"You've changed a lot since the last time that I've seen you. If I wasn't with Penelope I would ask you out," Percy told me.

"What are you going on about?" I asked shocked.

"You've always been pretty, but over the summer you've gotten even better. You're actually quite intelligent, and now you're more confident," Percy explained to me.

"This is a bit weird for me so I'm going to bed now," I said. I went to my dorm and was greeted by Carol, Nina, and Sarah. Those are my other dorm mates. Carol was like one of those models you see in those movies. Her hair was naturally curly, and her skin was beautifully pale. She was at an A cup, but she still knew how to work what she had. Her eyes are a brown that perfectly contrast her dirty blonde hair. Nina was another Spanish beauty. She has dark brown hair, so dark you would think its black, eyes of grey-green, and light dusty complexion. Her boobs are smaller than mine by two numbers. The last of my roommates is Sarah. She has chestnut brown hair and blue eyes that sparkle. Sarah also has a few freckles haphazardly around her face. We're all friends, but Maria is my best friend.

"When I heard that you changed I had no idea that you also got a new attitude. I heard about you getting five points away from Gryffindor," Sarah told me.

"Well I bet you didn't hear that Percy said that he would have asked me out if he wasn't already with Penelope. Or how he listed all the reason why," I told everyone. By the time I told the whole story they were all silent.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Carol.

"What's there to do? I'm not trying to go with Percy, he's too for the rules for me," I stated.

"We should be going to sleep now, we've got to start lessons tomorrow, Maria said before anyone else could state their opinion. I was so thankful she said this. I really needed the sleep and couldn't deal with the questions any longer.


	2. Start of Something New

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank yoooos to everyone who read the last chapter! Special shout-out to ****XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, lcd619, and Dreamless Girl, for adding my story to their favorites list! This means so much to me. I have up to chapter seven typed so I'm thinking of updating this story every week. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Harry Potter universe, and never will.**

The next morning I woke early for some strange reason, so I got dressed and went down to the common room. Going down the stairs I began singing an old Irish lullaby, in its original tongue, while putting my hair in a ponytail. I made it to the table and started singing another lullaby. I stopped though when I heard clapping. Wood had been sitting on the couch the entire time, and I had not seen him.

"Your singing is very beautiful, don't stop," Wood told me with a smile.

"Thanks, Wood," I said before checking my bag for a book.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did to you three years ago," Wood started.

"You don't need to apologize. I was the one who was naïve enough to think that we would be friends, then date, maybe get old together. I was foolish back then. I didn't know that the world was so different," I ranted.

"You liked me?" asked Wood.

"What does it matter you didn't want to be friends with me anyways. If you did you would have talked to me the next day," I pointed out. "Please excuse me, I'm not gonna miss another meal over you." With that said I went through the portrait hole without looking at Wood again.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a bit odd for me. A lot of guys were looking in my direction, even some guys from Slytherin. My friends arrived a few minutes before McGonagall gave out schedules. My first class was Ancient Ruins with Professor Babbling.

I was early to class, and I soon regretted it. The only person that was in there was Taylor Haines. I've liked him since the end of my second year. Taylor kept his black hair in a shaggy way. His blue eyes were often staring in space because he was always thinking of a new idea. It was apparent why he was in Ravenclaw. I took a seat in the front row, only four seats away from Taylor.

"Hullo," Taylor said breaking the silence.

"Hey," I shyly answered.

"You're Natalie, right?" Taylor asked me.

I lamely nodded my head.

"I had this class with you last year." Taylor said. "So, how was your summer?" he suddenly asked me.

"It was great actually. My family played quidditch and we visited some relatives in America," I told him.

"I didn't think miss wizard chess champion and captain would be interested in quidditch," Taylor told me.

"Yes, well I do love beaters, it's my favorite position." I mentally swore. Taylor was a beater for the Ravenclaw team.

"You don't say," Taylor said curiously. Suddenly Taylor looked around frantically. When he was finished he looked at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. I grabbed my belongings and changed my seat. "I have a secret to tell you," Taylor told me in a hushed voiced. He motioned for me to lean in. By this point our faces were so close I could smell the iceberg mints in his mouth. "My secret is…beater is also my favorite position." I laughed at this.

I laughed so much that tears began to spill from my eyes. Seeing my face Taylor began to laugh also.

"Wanna know a real secret?" Taylor asked me seriously.

I nodded. Without warning he kissed me right on my lips. When we pulled away Taylor looked at me and said, "I've wanted to do that since the middle of last year."

I couldn't believe that he actually did that.

"Why?" I asked once I finally found my voice.

"Because that's when I realized how pretty you are," Taylor answered.

"Wow, this is amazing. Does this mean that you like me?" I asked.

Taylor laughed then said, "Yeah, something like that."

At that moment Professor Babbling decided to walk out of his office. "It's nice to see you again Ms. Finnigan and Mr. Haines. Getting here early shows the dedication that has earned you two the top marks in this class," Our professor said.

Within five minutes the class began to fill up. The girls immediately began talking to Taylor, which didn't surprise me. What did though was when two guys started chatting me up. From the corner of my eye I could see Taylor looking at me. I smiled at the thought of him being jealous.

"This year I will try a new seating arrangement," Professor said once everyone was in the class. "I discovered this seating style while in Japan for holiday. Two people sit right next to each other."

Two desks were placed side by side. "Now I feel like you kids are mature enough to chose your seat, so don't disappoint me," stated Professor.

Taylor turned to me then said," Let's get the seats all the way in the back" The only thing I could do was nod as Taylor raced to get the seats. When I finally made it to the back of the room Taylor was sitting in the farthest seats from Professor Babbling's desk. I also noticed that it was hard to see him from his desk. I assumed that he wouldn't be able to see us to easily either. For the most part I was focused on the review, that is, until Taylor kissed me on my cheek.

As I walked down the halls to my next lesson I was surprised yet again. Taylor began holding my hand. I looked up at him before sheepishly looking away; Taylor just gave me a wink in response.

"Are you two dating?" asked a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Yes, yes we are," immediately answered Taylor. I couldn't believe my ears. The hottest guy in my year was actually my boyfriend now, and happily letting it be known.

"Oh, congrats," the girl said before turning around.

"You're gonna be late to your next class if you walk me all the way to mine," I said to Taylor.

"That's fine. I wanna spend time with you since we're in different houses," he replied.

We stopped outside of Snape's classroom after a few minutes of chatting. "What do you have next?" Taylor asked me.

"Potions," I answered.

"Damn, I have charms," informed Taylor.

"Go to class, I don't want you in trouble because of me," I told Taylor. He kissed my cheek before dashing out of sight.

I walked into the room with a huge smile on my face, and a warm spot where Taylor's lips were not too long ago.

"You seem happy," stated Maria.

"That's because I'm dating Taylor Haines," I excitedly said in a whisper.

"You have got to tell me all the details," Maria quickly said.

I began to tell the story, and almost completed the whole thing, but Professor Dick-Head; I mean Snape saw us talking.

"Ms. Finnigan since you would like to talk so much why not explain to the class the properties of Spanish ashwalt," Snape said with a grin.

Luckily for me I had to translate an exercise in Ancient Ruins about Spanish ashwalt. After a few seconds I began to list all the properties. Slowly Snape's smile began to slide of his face. Once I was finished there was silence in the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor," drawled Snape.

"For what?" I shouted, "I answered your question correctly."

"For talking during class, and now another five points from Gryffindor for shouting," Snape answered.

I was about to say something, but Maria elbowed me in my sides. With one more look Snape turned from me and began going on about something lame.

"This year you are such a different person," whispered Maria to me.

"Like I said before, I'm tired of being timid all the time," I said back.

The bell rang, and Maria and I went made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey Natalie isn't that Wood coming out of the class?" Maria asked me.

I looked in the direction, and saw Wood walking towards us. "Finnigan," he said.

"Wood," I said back in a monotone.

"You sure are seeing him a lot," Maria said to me. The only thing I could do was nod, and walk into class. To my surprise the class went by quickly, and I was on my way to Herbology in no time. I walked into greenhouse four, and found Taylor laughing with some of his friends. Carol, Sarah, and Nina glomped me when they came in because I hadn't had them in my last classes, something I thought was awfully odd. Taylor turned in my direction at the sound of the commotion.

"Natalie, we have another class together," excitedly said Taylor. Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand, and led me to where his friends were.

"Soooooo, you're the girl that has our Taylor in a tizzie," one of the guys said. The boy had blonde hair and hazel eyes. His hair was shorter than Taylor's and he had a small dimple in his chin. "My name is John Zimmerman," the boy said.

"I'm Scott Peters," another one of his friends introduced. This guy had a light brown crew cut, and ice blue eyes.

"Well nice to meet you guys. I'm Natalie Finnigan," I introduced.

"You know I'm glad that you're dating Taylor now. He can stop thinking about you out loud now," John told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Shut up," Taylor told John.

"Taylor used to sit in the common room or in our dorm and ask us what we thought you were doing. One time he asked us if we thought you liked lemon bars," revealed Scott.

"Thanks guys, you have officially made me looked stupid," grumbled Taylor.

"I think it's cute," I said before giving him a quick kiss. His friends began to wolf whistle, which caused Taylor to blush.

"Natalie, you have got to be in our group," Scott told me.

"Oh come on Natalie, it'll be fun," threw in John.

"Give it a rest you guys. If Natalie wants to sit with her friends let her," Taylor said in my defense.

I don't know what came over me, but for a split second I wanted to snog the hell out of him.

"How bout the seating goes Carol, Sarah, Nina, Maria, me, Taylor, John, Scott," I suggested.

"I wanna sit between Nina and Maria," John said.

"That sounds fine to me as long as I can sit between Carol and Sarah," Scott said.

"What is this Herbology hook-up?" I asked snorting at my own joke.

"No, it's just that we figured Romeo over here is gonna be flirting up a storm with you so we wanna have a little fun and flirt also. If we get a relationship out of it it's a bonus," explained Scott.

"Sounds fair enough to me then," I replied. "Hey girls get over here!" I called to my friends.

The girls came over and smiled at the boys, but it was obvious that they all knew that Taylor was the cutest out the group despite them all being easy on the eyes.

"My girlfriend had the brilliant idea for all of us to sit together," started Taylor.

All of my friends minus Nina looked confused. Maria looked as if she was enjoying a nice joke.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude," Taylor said looking at the faces of the girls. "This is Scott, John, and I'm Natalie's boyfriend Taylor"

"Boyfriend!" all the girls minus Maria exclaimed. They noticed that Maria didn't seem shocked, and looked at her.

"Natalie told me last period," Maria said answering the unasked question.

"I'm Nina, this is Maria, Carol, and Sarah," pointed Nina. She then smiled sweetly at John and Scott.

"It's nice to meet you girls," John said as if he didn't know who they were. Scott feigned ignorance to them by shaking each of there hands.

Professor Sprout came into the greenhouse, so I quickly told them the seating arrangement. Once everyone was in their seats we put our attention on the professor. Taylor was more interested in talking than in Sprout, which I couldn't blame him seeing as she was just doing a review of last year. The others were keenly listening to the class though.

"I'm so glad to be out of there!" Maria shouted once we were a safe distance from the greenhouse. She even did a little spin of joy

"We have a break now so what shall we do?" asked Sarah while twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to kidnap my lovely girlfriend during this time," confessed Taylor with a grin.

"Well then hurry up and snatch me," I said lightheartedly to Taylor.

Without warning Taylor grabbed my hand and began running away from the group. He didn't stop until we were at the castle steps. As we walked inside our hands were still linked, which grabbed the eye of many students.

"I really want to kiss you," Taylor suddenly said halting once we were in an empty hall.

"Then do it," I said back

Without wasting any time Taylor gently pushed me against a wall then looked at me. "You have no idea how pretty you are," whispered Taylor. He then pressed his lips against mine, causing my mind to go fuzzy. After a few seconds he began moving his mouth, and mine began working with his. Before long our kiss became feverish, and I found myself gasping for air.

"Are you enjoying your free period," Someone asked behind us.

I gave a perceptible groan as I knew exactly who it was. Taylor turned around giving me a clear view of Wood.

His face was unreadable, but his eyes looked sharp.

"Actually I am Wood," I said sweetly going back to kiss my boyfriend.

"I thought you had more decency than to go around snogging in public," tartly said Wood.

"Who do you think you are, my father? Last I checked before we started the hall was deserted. Also when is it "decent" to interrupt someone when they are snogging, and with the record you have there is no way you of all people can tell me about the wrongness of PDA," I angrily said.

"Oh come on Natalie when are you going to stop playing the victim. It was almost three years ago, so get over it," exasperatedly Wood said to me.

"Yes I know how long it's been! Also I have gotten over it," I informed getting really miffed.

"Then why is it that you always refer to me as Wood, and why is it that you're always choppy with me?" Wood asked me sounding genuinely curious.

"Just because I'm over it does not mean we have to be best mates," I said as if I was explaining something to a five-year-old.

"Can you just leave us alone," asked Taylor.

"Stay out of this," Wood harshly snapped at my boyfriend.

That did it for me. I was now way over the line of being miffed. "You have no right in snapping at Taylor, when he hasn't done anything wrong. If you have a problem with me leave others out of it," I screamed. My voice bounced of the walls hitting Wood. To my surprise he turned around and left without another word.

"Do you mind explaining what that was about?" Taylor asked me.

With a sigh I nodded and began to tell the story, giving every single detail along the way. When I was finished with the story Taylor just looked at me. He looked at me, while I looked everywhere but at him. Taylor cupped my cheek and brought my face up. Then he lightly kissed me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Natalie. I'm sorry that you went through that," whispered Taylor. He then brought me into a hug. My head rested on his chest, and my fingers intertwined with his.

"Like I told Wood I'm over it now," I assured as Taylor began rubbing my fingers.

I didn't know how long we were going to be there for, and I didn't know what Taylor was thinking in our silence. I did know that I was happy at that moment, and that this year was going to be the start of my life.


	3. Unexpected Tasks and Morning Mayhem

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It looks like this will be my first story to be completely posted on here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Three weeks had passed since the first day of school and I was about to get a big surprise. The day started like any other day: I went to breakfast, then class, and then I spent some time with Taylor. It was just before dinner when I was called to McGonagall's office; let's just say I wasn't expecting that. When I arrived I knocked on the door, and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," called professor McGonagall.

I went inside and was directed to a seat in front of her desk "Now Ms. Finnigan I brought you here because I have a job for you," McGonagall started.

"All right I'm listening Professor," I said letting her know that I was being serious.

"I want you to be the new strategist for the Gryffindor quidditch team," excitedly said McGonagall.

"What?" I asked. Sure it was rude but that was the only thing that would come out. "What exactly does this job enlist of?"

"Well you would be making game plans with the captain of course. Also you will need to go to every match to take notes on not just Gryffindor but also other teams," explained Professor.

"So that means that I have to work with Wood?" I asked incredulously. There was no way that I could do that and keep a sane mind I thought.

"I assure you Ms. Finnigan Mr. Wood will not be a bother," McGonagall said dismissing any excuse I might have been thinking of.

"Why are you choosing me to do this job Professor?" I wanted to ask in a much ruder way but thought against it on the last moment.

"Not only are you the captains of the Gryffindor chess team, but you are also the school champion. I figured that with your keen mind for strategy you would be the best candidate," confessed McGonagall.

I t was quiet for a bit. Then I asked,"Does Wood know yet?"

"Oh yes I've all ready told him this. He was under the impression that you would be heavily against it," Professor said.

"I am heavily against it," I told her.

"Well that is rather unfortunate seeing as I will not take no for an answer," McGonagall said tartly.

I was bloody pissed. I was going to be working with Oliver Bloody Soding Wood! I could tell that this was going to affect my health. I've never had big problems with my head of house, but right now she was enemy number one. Then again I was over what happened. Maybe this was just the opportunity I needed to let it be known that I could be civil with Wood.

"All right then Professor I accept the job," I announced.

"Wonderful, Wood will tell you when he wants you at practice. You are dismissed," she said with a little smile.

I went to the Great Hall, and sat myself between my brother and his new best friend. "Hullo Seamus, Hullo Dean," I said.

"Hiya!" Dean said immediately back with a blush. Dean is a nice kid so when he blushed I had to tease him a bit.

"Are you all right Dean you're face is a little red." I then pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Will you please stop bothering my mate," Seamus asked looking at me.

"I'm just looking out for him," I said innocently. Then I had a brilliant idea. "How bout I'll teach you a spell to apologize for what I just did," I told my brother.

"What kind of spell is it?" Dean curiously asked.

"This spell will turn water into rum," I said.

Seamus immediately looked at me. "What's the spell?" he asked excitedly.

"Way to make us seem like drunks," I laughed. At first my brother didn't get it but then he began laughing, as did Dean. "Here I'll show you," I said once my laughter was done.

I pulled out my wand, and grabbed a goblet of water. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum," I said before tapping the goblet. "Drink," I told Seamus.

Seamus took the goblet and began drinking. "Blimey this is actual rum," he said looking at me.

Dean took the cup and drank some" Bloody hell this is the good kind also," Dean said taking another gulp.

"Yeah you can get what every kind you want by thinking about the taste. If you've never had rum before you'll end up with some cheap stuff," I told the two first years. "Make sure you don't tell where you learned this from," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't worry we won't," Seamus said. Dean nodded his head confirming that he wouldn't tell. "You have got to be the best sister," excitedly said Seamus. He then gave me a hug. Seeing this Dean began hugging my other side.

Someone began laughing and I looked to see who. The culprit was a first year with red hair. He was sitting next to a boy with black hair. Not to far from them was a first year girl with bushy brown hair, who looked annoyed.

"And what are you laughing at Ron? Can't I hug me sister in peace?" my brother said flaring up.

"Why is Dean hugging your sister also then?" Ron asked still laughing.

"Cause he's allowed," I said simply. "My name is Natalie Finnigan, and I'm Seamus' older sister," I introduced.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," the ginger said.

"And I'm Harry Potter," the boy with the black hair said.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you," I said with a smile going back to my food.

"That's it? You don't want to gasp, or shake Harry's hand, or start excessively talking to him?" Ron asked.

"Honestly no everyone is like that," the bushy girl said.

"You're one to speak miss 'holy cricket you're Harry Potter'. Besides who asked you?" snidely asked Ron.

"Now, now let's try to be nice," I said. "What's your name I'm Natalie," I asked the girl.

"It's Hermione Granger," she answered back.

"Well then I hope you guys become friends with my brothers", I said before ruffling Seamus' hair and giving Dean a nougie. "You kids enjoy the rest of dinner; I'm heading back to the dorms"

As I was walking out the Great Hall I saw Wood and gave him a friendly smile. I wanted to start anew with him, so I had to make an effort. I'm pretty sure my act of friendliness caught Wood off guard because he did a double take before nodding his head.

When I awoke the next morning I remembered that mum sent both me and Seamus some of our favorite candy late last night. Deciding this little surprise would be perfect for a day with double potions with Slytherins I went to give Seamus his. Lord knows he'll need a little pick me up after that class. I was in some pajamas, which consisted of a red cami and a pair of yellow soffies that my parents put the word beater in white letters across the bum.

Acting as if I was Godric Gryffindor himself I walked straight into my brother's dorm. I was greeted with a chorus of bloody hells, blimey, and holy mother. Despite this I strode right up to my brother, ignoring the changing lads.

"Mum sent us some candy last night. I figured you could use something nice seeing as you have double potions with the Slytherins," I told him.

"I'll thank Mum next time I write, "Seamus said accepting the candy. I said good morning to the boys and was almost out the door when Seamus stopped me. "Hey Nat next time can you not barge in"

"Sorry, I just have so much energy this morning," I replied sheepishly. I walked out the door and did a little twirl before heading towards the common room.

"Bloody hell is that you Natalie?" a guy said behind me.

I spun around knowing who it was. "Morning Wood," I said happily. I then began laughing. Soon Wood too began laughing.

"I didn't expect you to have such a dirty mind," Wood laughed.

"I honestly just wanted to say good morning, but once I realized what I said I just had to laugh," I chuckled.

"Well then good morning Natalie. You're just the person I wanted to see today actually," informed Wood.

"Really, what for," I asked curiously.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple weeks ago. I acted like a right arse," firmly said Wood.

"It's cool. I mean we should be civil if we're going to work together," I pointed out.

"So McGonagall told you, and you're fine with it?" skeptically asked Wood.

"This year I'm a new person," is what I said in response.

"Well there's practice today at seven, so don't be late," Wood said walking past me.

"Hey Oliver why did you say bloody hell when you first saw me," I asked.

Said boy turned around then smiled. "You know I think this is the first time you're called me by my first name in years. I really like the way you say it"

"Yeah I guess it has been years," I said thinking about the last time I had called him by Oliver. At the moment I failed to comprehend the last part of what Oliver said.

"To answer you're question it's because you look hot," Oliver said looking me up and down. He then proceeded to run down the stairs.

I stood there; I stood there rooted to the ground. _Oliver Wood said that I look hot. Oliver Wood said that I look hot. Oliver Wood said that I look hot. Oliver Wood said that I look hot._ My mind kept repeating this as if it were my mantra. I might have stood there for a few seconds, or some minutes. I was finally knocked out of my reverie by Dean.

"What are you still doing here Natalie?" he asked.

"Huh, oh, I don't know myself. I guess I should get dressed," I muttered still in a daze.

"What's wrong with you," Maria asked as soon as she saw me.

"I went to drop that candy off to Seamus and when I was leaving the room I ran into Oliver. He told me when practice was, but when he first saw me he said and I quote 'Bloody hell is that you Natalie',"

"So what's the problem?" asked Carol getting off her bed.

"I asked him why he said that to me and he said because I look hot. Then he ran down the stairs," I told.

"Oh my! Not only are you dating the hottest guy in our year but the quidditch captain told said you were hot," squealed Sarah.

"I don't care if Oliver says that I'm 'hot'," I said as I put my uniform on.

"If you don't care why are you calling him by his first name all of a sudden?" asked Carol.

I don't know, just leave me be," I said pouting.

"Well let's head on down to breakfast," Nina said once everyone was dressed.

For some reason I was eager to see Taylor. When I made it to the Great Hall I said bye to my friends, and went to sit with my boyfriend. Whenever I was with Taylor I felt this sort of swooshing in my stomach. The same kind you get when you miss a step going down the hall. The best part about it was with Taylor I knew there wasn't that moment of pain that came after; just that feeling of exhilaration.

"Hey there hot stuff," Taylor greeted when he saw me. He then gave me a kiss that sent shivers up my spine.

"McGonagall roped me into helping the Gryffindor quidditch team, so I won't be able to see you as much as I would like," I told him.

"What are you doing?" he absentmindedly asked as he began playing with some of my hair.

"I'm now the team's strategist. McGonagall also told me that I had to work with Oliver," I told him as I recalled last night's events.

"Wait, did you just say Oliver? Wow, I'm impressed that you agreed to that; seems like you really are over it," said Taylor as he put cream cheese and grape jelly on a bagel. He then held it in front of my face.

"Are you trying to feed me in public?" I asked profusely blushing.

"Come on where's that Gryffindor courage?" Taylor playfully teased me.

Casting my embarrassment aside I bit into the bagel. Then I took another bite, and then another. The bagel was almost done by now. I went to eat the last bite, but Taylor shoved it in my face; effectively smearing cream cheese and jelly across my cheek. Laughs promptly erupted around us, bringing me to the realization that people had been watching us.

"For a Ravenclaw that was pretty stupid," I said before smooshing some oatmeal into his hair. Now it was my turn to laugh. A devious look appeared on Taylor face. Without warning he pelted me with a sausage. In retaliation I threw and omelet at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw. I didn't realize a food fight had started until Professor Dumbledore rose and sent loud purple sparks from his wand.

"As entertaining as a food fight is it would be best if we stop. The house elves have enough work to do. I would like to ask Ms. Finnigan and Mr. Haines to see me before the first lesson begins," announced Dumbledore.

"Shit. This is all your fault," I rounded on Taylor. He just looked at me with an odd expression. "Helloooo, are you listening to me?" I asked.

Taylor answer was him licking some food off the corner of my lips before capturing them with his. That moment was pure bliss.

"Sorry, you just look so amazing when you get huffy. I've never seen you get like that so it kind of through me for a loop," blushed Taylor as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I went in to kiss him, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat rather loudly behind us. I wiped around to bite that person's head off, only to be see John, Scott, and another Ravenclaw boy black hair and brown eyes by the name of Blake, all of them with a cheeky grin on their face.

"Hullo Blake," I greeted Blake was my partner for most of potions last year and was once again in my class.

"My, my, aren't you two the audacious couple," he said in response.

"What about us?" pouted John referring to himself and Scott.

"Good morning," I said stifling a giggle at his antics.

"That was some food fight you two started," commented Scott.

"If you guys were here the whole time why am I just now seeing you?" I asked. We figured that you lot might enjoy some alone time," Blake said wiggling his eyebrows.

Before I could say anything the bell rang signaling the transition to the first lesson. This also meant facing Dumbledore.

"We gotta go," Taylor told his friends. He got up and took my hand into his. I told them all bye, and then allowed Taylor to lead the way to the Headmaster's office.

When we got there two gargoyles asked our names. Once we told them they allowed us entrance. I had never gotten into major trouble, so going to the Headmaster's office was nerve-wracking. I knew that my palms were starting to sweat. If Taylor noticed he didn't say anything; he just squeezed my hand before knocking on Professor Dumbledore's door. We heard a pleasant enter, and opened the door to what I was sure to be our doom.


	4. Night Drama

**Author's Note: Wow, not even ten minutes after posting the last chapter, and here comes this one. I'm really eager to get this one out! Remember to review, cause it makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I grow rather tired of stating that I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hand-in-hand Taylor and I stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office. When we faced him in front of his desk I was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"I must say that was a rather enjoyable. That was the most fun I've had at breakfast in years," our headmaster smiled.

"You're not going to yell at us?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"No Ms. Finnigan I am not going to yell at the two of you," gently stated our headmaster.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I then looked up to see Taylor smiling down at me. He gently touched my shoulder with his, and my face immediately flushed. I mean what do you expect my boyfriend was getting all romantic in front of the headmaster.

"Though if it's not too much to ask I am curious about how this whole thing started.

Taylor and I took turns explaining what happened. The more we old the more Professor Dumbledore smiled. When our tale was over he clapped his hands together and gave a small chuckle.

"Ah to be young and full of spirit," said Dumbledore.

"Come off it Professor. Stop making yourself seem like an old fart," I said repeating what I had been thinking. Immediately I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry Professor that was rather rude of me," I apologized.

"Not at all my dear," waved off Dumbledore. "You seem to be coming out of your shell, better late then never am I not right," Professor Dumbledore said winking at me. "Unfortunately some sort of retribution for your actins must occur," seriously said Dumbledore.

I waited for what he would say. Taylor looked as if he could face the world. Boy did the sorting hat switch our houses I thought.

"How about this you can either lose twenty points each or clean the Great Hall with no magic," suggested Dumbledore.

"Points"

"Cleaning"

"Taylor you'd rather clean?" I asked shocked.

"No, but I thought it would allow us to spend more time together," my boyfriend confessed.

"I have to go to the practice though," I reminded. "I don't want it to seem as if I'm already flaking out"

"Just say that you had detention. I'm sure Wood will believe that," pointed at T Taylor.

"Yes, but I don't want to clean," I confessed. "Besides we can find something else for us to do together," I pointed.

Taylor was silent for a bit. I thought he was upset with me, or that he was thinking about calling it quits. Instead he looked at me and asked if he could choose what we do. I was so relived that I immediately agreed.

"All right then twenty points from Gryffindor and twenty points from Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore. He then wrote us passes and dismissed us.

"I was wondering where the two of you were, but then I remembered that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you two," Professor Babbling said when we entered class.

"We have a pass sir," Taylor said digging in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you do have a pass. Just take your seats and follow with us. If you want me to go over what you miss you can see me at lunch," smiled Babbling.

"Wow I guess there are perks to being a top student," I whispered taking my book out once at my desk. I went to sit down, but immediately shot up with a yelp.

"Is there anything wrong deary?" asked Babbling. I didn't want to cause trouble since I was all ready late so I made up some excuse. Professor bought it, and continued on with the lesson.

"What the hell were you trying to accomplish?" I angrily whispered to Taylor. You might be wondering what he did to make me so upset. He had his hand resting in my seat, so when I sat down he gave my bum a great squeeze.

"We're even now," was all Taylor said.

"Even now?" I asked not following.

"You said I could choose what we do. So I just coped a feel, and let me just say it feels better that I imagined," cheekily explained Taylor.

I had never been touched like that before, so I didn't know how I should be feeling. I was certain of one thing though; something didn't settle right inside of me. Maybe it was the fact that Taylor did it in class, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't give me any

warning before hand. Whatever the reason may be I intended to investigate this new feeling.

It was almost seven, which meant it was almost time for my first Gryffindor practice. Currently I was in the back of the library doing some homework with Taylor. It was a miracle that we were working so diligently. I swear after the incident in Ancient Runes Taylor's hands never strayed too far from me whenever we were together. For example we had just spent the last fifteen minutes snogging between the shelves of books long forgotten. Taylor had called this action a break from our studies.

"I should go; it's almost seven," I said breaking the silence.

"You have twelve minutes before it's seven," answered Taylor looking from his essay to his watch to back at his essay again.

"Yes, but if I leave at seven I will be late. It takes at least ten minutes to get down there with a brisk walk," I pointed out.

"Fine," sighed Taylor as he ran a hand through his hair." Do I at least get a kiss?" he asked.

I packed my things up then went to give him a quick peck. That didn't work too smoothly though. As I pulled away from the kiss Taylor wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me back to him. He scooted his seat back some then pulled me to his lap before tightening his grip around me. My head was reeling from how intense this kiss was. It was like nothing we have ever done before. I was so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't realized that his tongue was in my mouth until I felt it nudging mine in an attempt to get it moving. I ran my tongue around his making him groan softly. I then felt a lump in his pants. I gasped in surprise breaking our snog.

"What's wrong?" asked Taylor. I noticed that his voice was a bit haggard, and that his eyes were darker than they usually are.

I didn't know what to say. The gaze that he had on me was so intense that it made goose bumps form on my skin. I tried to stand, but Taylor's arms were still securely around my waist. This caused me to land back on his lap with a soft thump. With the shifting position I could really feel his bulge.

Taylor's head went back slightly at the contact. He then looked at me again with that strong gaze of his. I then realized what was causing his eyes to darken. The answer was lust.

"I really need to leave, so please let me go," I pleaded to Taylor. I needed to get out of that place to clear my head. Without a word he unwrapped his arms from my waist, and allowed me to get up. I immediately grabbed by bag; leaving Taylor with a brisk walk.

As soon as I was out of the library I ran down the halls. I ignored everything: teachers' telling me to stop my running, curious stares of students, and even my friends asking what was wrong. I didn't stop running until I was at the pitch.

"Now that Ms. Finnigan is here we can start," Oliver said giving me a quick glance. "How bout you speak for a moment," Oliver said smirking.

I went to the front of the group still trying to catch my breath. "Hi I'm Natalie Finnigan. McGonagall has asked me to be your team's strategist. I'll be working with your captain trying to come up with game plays. I'll also be at every game taking notes on the other teams as well as our," I said winded.

"What did you do run from the Great Hall to here?" laughed Oliver.

"Actually I ran from the back of the library to here if you must know Wood," I said scratchily.

Oliver's face flashed a certain emotion. Was it hurt? What ever it was it didn't stay there long and soon he was back to normal.

After Oliver pointed out all the members of the team they went into the air to do some drills. They were up there for about twenty minutes before Oliver came back to the ground next to me. I was taking notes on the team with a pen on a spiral notebook the best I could. Unfortunately my mind kept going back to the library, and how Taylor had been acting all day.

"Great, you're all ready working," started Oliver. I nodded in response. "Listen is everything okay,"

I looked up at this. His voice sounded concerned, worried. I thought for all of three seconds before saying that I was.

"I don't buy it," Oliver quickly said. "It's not normal to run from the library all the way down to the pitch," he pointed out.

"I didn't want to be late," I said trying to sound natural.

"We both know you wouldn't have minded that much," stated Oliver. "You also looked pale when you got here, as if something shocking had just happened," he pointed out.

I had no idea how Oliver picked up on all these. I was a bit miffed that he wouldn't drop the subject. There was no way that I was going to tell him what just happened. Then again that might get him off my back. Let's be honest what bloke wants to hear you talk about your boyfriend.

"You wanna know the truth?" I asked. He nodded his head. I told him everything from Professor Babbling's class until I got to the pitch. The more I told the more Oliver's color depleted, until he looked ghastly. I faintly wondered if I looked that pale when I first got to the pitch.

"I see," Oliver said once I was finished with the story. "He has no right to touch you like that," said Oliver. "And from what you've told me you don't feel comfortable with it."

"I'm sure it's just a phase of our relationship," I said quickly. "I'll get used to it eventually," I said.

It looked as if Oliver wanted to hit something. "Are you daft? He shouldn't be doing those things if you're not comfortable with them," shouted Oliver. The team stopped what they were doing above and looked at us.

"Listen Wood, it's none of your concern," I said back flippantly. I was aware that my voice was starting to rise.

"I'm trying to help you out. I bet he just wants to lay you. I would bet one hundred galleons that once he gets that he'll dump you in a week. I bet that-"I silenced him with a blow to his nose with by fist.

"FUCK YOU WOOD!" I yelled. It was the loudest my voice had ever been, and it made my throat a bit sore. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD SAY THOSE THINGS! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID SHIT; I'M GOING TO THE CASTLE!" I said even louder than the last time. It was silent too silent. It wasn't until I felt an arm on my shoulder that I realized the team was back on the ground, and that I was shaking.

"Hey there's no need to shake," someone said. I looked behind me to see the Weasley twins. "You sure do have some lungs," one of them said. "By the looks of it she also has a hell of a punch," the other stated looking at Wood.

I looked to and gasped. Oliver's nose was gushing blood. I looked away and began to shake even more.

"I can fix your nose," I said to Oliver. Without an answer I pulled my wand out and said episkey, followed by tergeo. Oliver gingerly touched his nose testing out my work.

I turned on my heels and ran from the pitch greatly needing Maria so I could tell her everything. I needed a shoulder to cry on.

As soon as I went inside the common I found Maria talking to the others. I didn't care how rude it may have seemed. I grabbed my best friend and dragged her to a bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Maria.

I kept my head down, but slowly brought it to her. Maria softened in an instant.

"Nat what happened?" she asked in a soothing voice.

I began bawling on her. I sobbed and sobbed; all the while Maria rubbed my back, and gently shushed me. When I was finally able to stop crying I got off of her.

"Does this have something to do with Taylor?" asked Maria. I nodded my head. "Did you to have a fight or break up?" she asked. I shook my head. She sighed then said," Tell me when you can then."

We spent the next five minutes in silence before I told her the story. She already knew about Taylor getting touchy. So I told her from the library to the pitch.

"I hate to tell you this but Oliver has a point," hesitantly said Maria. "Not on the sex part though," she threw in when I looked at her. "Don't try to force yourself to do something if you're not ready for it yet, cause in the end it'll only lead to problems on your part," she sagely told me.

"I feel awful about breaking his nose," I blubbered.

"Not only do you need to apologize to Oliver, but also to the team for interrupting their practice," sternly said Maria.

"All right," I agreed. I looked at myself in the mirror then laughed. "I look like shit," I said I a rough voice.

"Come on let nurse Maria get you better," joked Maria as she headed towards the door.

I was still wiping tears fro my vision when Maria took in a sharp breath. I looked to see Oliver right in front of us.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out trying to look straight at Oliver. He looked at me then kept walking without a word, just a hard look on his face. I lost it then. I fell to my knees and sobbed, hoping he heard me. So maybe, just maybe he would know how sorry I truly was.


	5. A Handful of Troubles

**Author's Note: I've decided to post all the chapters that I have so far. The rest of the chapters will be up later this week. Can you believe it three chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing Harry Potter that I own is merchandise.**

I was not looking forward to the next day, but knew it was inevitable. The other girls didn't say anything to me. During breakfast they didn't eat with Maria and me.

"What's wrong with the others?" I asked barely eating any food.

"They're just mad that you didn't tell them what's going on, and I refuse to tell them," stated Maria as if it were the most mundane thing.

"They can feel hurt, but is it really worth avoiding us?" I asked skeptically. I then began eating some porridge and buttery. It seemed like it was the only thing that my body wanted to eat.

"You just can't resist Scottish things?" asked Maria shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused.

"What you're eating porridge and buttery, you know, a popular Scottish morning dish," elaborated Maria smartly.

I dropped my spoon and at the moment I locked eyes with Oliver up the table. My hand went to my mouth in an effort to fight what was trying to come up, and I flew from the Great Hall.

I always hated throwing due to the bad things it did you your voice. I also felt guilty after doing it. When I was finished expelling the contents of my stomach I did a cleaning spell on my mouth, and put in some iceberg mints just to be sure. Once in front of the mirror I saw how pale I looked; I could even see small dark circles under my eyes.

Maria was still in the Great Hall when I went back there. She also had my bag.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked taking it.

"Harry asked me to give it to you," replied Maria.

I looked down the table to see Harry with some other first years. I got up and went to him. "Thanks for my bag Harry," I said.

"It's no problem," he smiled back. Then his smile disappeared. "Are you feeling better?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"To be honest I'm not," I confessed. "I feel and look like shit at the moment," I said trying to joke about it. This was true though. I had barely brushed my hair, my clothes were a bit wrinkled, I was pale, I had dark circles, and I had just thrown up.

"Things will get better," Ron said from his seat.

"I hope so," I said. "Harry I wanted to apologize for interrupting practice last night," I then said.

"It's all right. To be honest I was glad that Wood canceled the rest of it. I wish we ended it due to other reasons though," he said.

"Great he ended practice early," I mumbled feeling even worse.

The bell rang, and students began getting up. I waved bye to Harry and Ron before going back to Maria. As I saw members of the Gryffindor quidditch team leave the hall I made sure to apologize. All of them gave me some variation of not to worry about it and if I was okay. Each time I told them what I told Harry.

Maria and I parted so I went to Ancient Runes by myself. Taylor was all ready at our seats. When I got there he stood up and hugged me. I silently let the tears fall down my face. Taylor wiped all of them away then softly kissed me. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him that I didn't want to talk about it; he didn't press it any further.

On our way to Potions he dragged me to an empty classroom and began kissing me. At first it was delicate, but soon it became forceful. I tried to push him off but he had a tight grip on my arms that only got tighter. My head began to spin from lack of air, and I expected to pass out at any moment. Taylor pulled away feeling me going limp in his arms. He looked at me; he looked at me with that intense gaze of his.

"Why do you keep doing this to me," I asked weekly. My head was still spinning.

"You have no idea how perfect you are," said Taylor. "You have no idea how frustrated I am. I'm tired of these soft kisses, and I'm tired of light snogs," confessed Taylor.

"We've been dating for over three weeks, and still haven't shagged," darkly said Taylor.

"Is that the only reason why you wanted to date me?" I asked finding my voice.

"Of course not, but I have liked you for a while now, and I know that you've liked me for even longer. I thought we would have all ready done it by now," admitted Taylor.

"I don't think I can do it yet," I mumbled. "So if you want to break up with me then do it," I said loudly.

Taylor let go of me, and looked at me as if it was for the first time." Do you honestly think that I would break up with you because of that?" yelled Taylor.

I flinched at this. I had let all my fears twist my thoughts of Taylor, and I felt ashamed.

"No, don't be scared. I won't hurt you," assured Taylor pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm going to be late I said," numbly.

"Do you want me to walk you," asked Taylor.

"I'm fine, you can go to class," I said trying to smile. Without another look at me Taylor left the room. I sat there for a bit, and then continued to Potions. I was late, and Snape made sure to take full advantage of it.

"Late Ms. Finnigan ten points from Gryffindor," drawled Snape. I walked to my seat then gave a sigh.

"Two points from Gryffindor for Ms. Finnigan interrupting class.

"Sir the only thing that I did was sigh," I pointed out.

"Another five points from Gryffindor, do you have anything else to say smirked Snape.

"As a matter of fact I do. You have to be the most pathetic teacher here at school. All you ever do is mope around being antisocial. You walk around like you have something shoved right deep up your arse, and you're so prejudiced against Gryffindor it's sad. That whole over-gelled looked is way out of style if it was ever in, and maybe you wouldn't seem so pasty if you wore another color besides black," I said as if discussing the weather.

FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFIND AND MS. FINNIGAN YOU HAVE EARNED DETENTION WITH ME EVERYDAY FOR THREE WEEKS AT SIX TO TEN STARTING TONIGHT," roared Snape turning a dark red.

The class was silent. No one made a single word. I could tell that Maria wasn't even breathing. I on the other hand was engaged in a death stare with Snape. Finally he turned telling the class to brew a potion that was on some page.

When I finished mine I corked some in a vile, and gave it to Snape. He smirked then dropped it. "Ooops it would appear that I have accidentally dropped your potion, and it would appear that you have all ready cleaned your cauldron. I guess you will have to get a zero," Snape said smirking.

"Good thing I corked another in case such a situation like this were to occur." I smiled at the look on Snape's face. He was obviously livid, but didn't show it. I made sure he safely put my vile away with the others before going back to my seat.

"Are you all right? You seem to be more out of it then I would have expected," Maria told me on our way to Herbology.

"I'm not okay Maria, everything has spiraled out of control, and I don't even know what to think of Taylor anymore. I should have known that when I start to change my life would get worse," I said almost in tears.

"Well you do sit next to him so this will be a challenge," pointed out Maria. "Try not to think too much about it, and I'm sure everything will work out fine," she advised.

I went into Herbology with my head held high, and a feeling of determination. I was not going to think about Taylor's new behavior, I was not going to fret about the girls' attitudes, and I was not going to stay sad. Scott and John waved at me and gave big goofy smiles when I blew them each a kiss. Carol, Sarah, and Nina all ignored me when I said hello. I didn't care though. I took my seat next to Taylor trying not to act strange.

Professor Sprout had us work in pairs. Our job was to excrete the juice out of a practically nasty plant. This plant had thorns on it and trashed around giving a shrill cry whenever someone tried to touch it. In a way I was glad that we were working on this brutish plant, it gave me an excuse to be rough and release some of my pint of anger.

"Excellent work Ms. Finnigan. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for your vigor and focus on this assignment," called Professor Sprout as she walked by me.

"Do you want to hang out after our classes?" Taylor asked me narrowly avoiding getting hit by the plant.

"Sorry I have detention with Snape," I said using a book to batter the plant.

"We can hang out tomorrow then," he said smiling.

"Actually I have detention with Snape everyday for the next three weeks from six to ten," I informed him. Just then one of the stems hit me on the side of my head. The thorns made contact with my head and I knew I would start bleeding soon.

"Shit you're been hit," cursed Taylor.

"Thanks for the observation Captain Obvious," I said before I could stop myself. I then felt something warm sliding down my face and knew it was blood. It really didn't bother me much. I just used a simple spell to heal myself and continued with my task.

"We need to talk after this," whispered Taylor looking around. I had no idea why he was acting so furtive, but didn't really care to ask him. Professor Sprout gave me another fifteen points saying she saw my little healing work.

After class I said bye to Maria and the boys before allowing Taylor to take me to wherever we were going. Turns out it was an empty classroom not too far from where Wood caught us snogging. I wondered why Hogwarts had so many rooms that were never used.

"What's your problem?" Taylor rounded on me once he closed the door. "You're been acting odd since yesterday, and all of a sudden your friends aren't talking to you."

"They're mad because I told Maria about a little tiff I got into with Wood last night. She won't tell them what I told her so they're shunning both of us now," I said lazily.

"So what happened with Wood?" asked Taylor.

"Nothing much we got in an argument that resulted in him getting a broken nose, and me hurting my hands. I felt bad for what I did, so I fixed it, and then I left." I hoped that this outline would be enough for Taylor.

"What did you argue about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter its over," I answered dismissingly.

"What did you argue about?" this time Taylor took a step closer to me.

"Just drop it." To be honest I was tired of the whole thing. Why couldn't he just accept that the event was in the past. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Taylor was so close until he spoke again.

"I'm going to ask one last time. What did you argue about?" Something in Taylor's voice seemed dangerous. I had a bad feeling about this. For the first time I was scared of him. An air of danger thickened the room sending me little electric sparks. With each spark my mind yelled for me to run, but I couldn't. I was rooted to where I was standing.

"Please, I'm tired of this, just stopping asking," I sighed. As soon as I finished the sentence I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Taylor's hand slapping my face only confirmed this. I fell to floor, not out of the force of the blow, but with surprise. I sat on the floor not able to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Get up," ordered Taylor. When I just still sat there he grabbed me by my hair. I gave a yelp at this action before being slammed into a wall. I winced when I came into contact with the hard, smooth surface. "Now you listen, this never happened. I can't have people knowing about my anger problems."

I didn't respond I just looked to the side. Taylor dug his nails onto both sides of my arm. His grip got tighter and tighter until I knew he broke skin. He then began to shake me hard. "Are you listening to me?," he barked. I finally looked at him. He had that same intense look on his face. This time though it reflected a monster.

"I would expect this kind of behavior out of a Slytherin." I know what you're thinking. Is this seriously the first thing I said since this nightmare had started?

"I'll let you in on a little secret darling," Taylor said leaning in towards my ear, "That was the first place the Sorting Hat thought of putting me." He then pushed his weight against me, and captured my lips. This kiss was full of animosity. Whenever I gave a squeak of pain from him biting my lips or tongue I could feel him grin. "You taste scrumptious, love" Taylor said when he broke away. I tried to knee him, but he got away in time. I was rewarded with a punch to my face. My head hit the wall behind me and I slid down the wall.

I laid there with my eyes closed trying not to think of my pounding head. I then thought of my wand. I went to get it from my back, but hands stopped me. The wood was pulled out my hand after that. Wood. This whole thing was his fault, at least that's what I wanted to believe, but I knew it wasn't. The bell rang saying that my break was over. I opened my eyes to see Taylor inches from my face. He leaned in, but I dove to the side.

I tried so desperately to run to the door; I would have made it to if Taylor hadn't sprinted towards me. In an instant he had me turned around, and his hand around my throat. I sputtered trying to get him to stop. Once again I tried to knee him. He avoided the blow and tightened his grip. He then placed my wand behind my ear.

"You know blue isn't a nice color on you," calmly stated Taylor. He then let me go. I greedily sucked in lung fulls of oxygen. Before I had enough though, my lips were once again being attacked. "Remember to be a good girl and not tell anyone about our little actions," whispered Taylor when he pulled away. "If so I might have to punish you," he sweetly said. To prove his point he whipped out his want and pressed it to my right wrist. I immediately hissed, and snatched my arm away when I felt a burning sensation. To my disbelief I saw a small circle burned on my skin. I knew that mark would forever be there, reminding me of this.

"Well don't want to be late so I'll see you later love," smiled Taylor. He brought a hand to my hair but I swatted it away, he left after that.

The first thing I thought about was his smile. It was the same one that I was drawn to. It was the same one that filled me up with giddiness. It was also the same one that belonged to a deranged psycho. Then all at once it hit me. Everything hit me, and I cried. I cried for not being able to in front of Taylor. I cried for all the people that went through this. I didn't want to go to class, so I took myself to the quidditch pitch.

When I got there two people were flying about. I felt a bit envious of them as I sat down. They were up there with all there bad emotions being replaced with ones of exhilaration. It wasn't until the two flew lower that I realized it was George and Fred. Once the two spotted me they touched back town and trotted over.

"What the-"

"Bloody hell-"

"Happened-"

"To you," they finished at the same time.

"Magical mishap," I answered nonchalantly. On the inside I was scolding myself. I should have gone to a bathroom before going back in public. Oh well, what's done is done I thought.

"Fat chance," one of them said.

"Can you guys do something so I can distinguish the two of you?" I asked looking from one to the other.

"Fred has a little mole on his ear," I assumed that one to be George then. I looked to the other one and allowed my eyes to roam his body until I found a light brown flat mole.

"I guess I'll have to look for that then." So much did I want to hide away in the Shrieking Shack. To my utter disappointment I knew that I couldn't.

"Wanna have a go on my broom?" suddenly asked Fred. I could tell this was the only thing he could think of at the moment. I nodded then stood up. He placed the broom in my hand with a smile. I put my leg around it then pushed off.

Though I didn't play quidditch at school it felt good to be back in the air. I went around the field a few times before making patterns in the sky. Occasionally I would do a reckless dive for the rush of adrenaline. When I touched back down I could feel a smile on my face.

"You know for you to be the chess champion you're not bad with a broom," George said after I gave back the broom.

"During the summer my family plays quidditch a lot. Besides I've been riding a broom since the wee age of four," I explained.

"What position do you usually play?" curiously asked Fred.

"Beater," I answered.

"Lunch will start soon, so we should head onto the castle," Fred said looking at his watch, though I could see him smiling from what I just told him.

I walked to the castle with the twins enjoying the conversation immensely. Then the two asked about last night. I told them what the fight was about. I was surprised to see that they were so well balanced. Although they understood what Wood was saying they also saw where I was coming from. I told them that none of it mattered because I was going to break it off with Taylor soon.

"Does it have anything to do with how you look right now?" asked George.

"Why would you ask that?" I wondered.

"You have a handprint around your throat," pointed out Fred.

"Taylor isn't the guy he lets on to be," was my answer. I hoped that this conversation would end soon. It did, but in the worst way possible.

We had just walked into the castle when I saw Wood talking to a Hufflepuff girl with shiny ink black hair. It didn't bother me until he noticed the three of us, until he took in my appearance and frowned. I saw him excuse himself from the girl and stride up to us.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" it surprised me how concerned Wood sounded. I then remembered how he didn't even look at me after I apologized to him.

"Oh I guess you can see me. After last night I could have sworn I was invisible," I sneered.

"Sneering isn't really lady like," Taylor said coming from the left. I didn't look at him.

"He's right you know; leave it to the Slytherins," said George.

"If that's the case I'll let Taylor handle it," I shot back. Everyone around me looked confused accept for Taylor of course. He looked livid.

"Come with me I need to talk to you," my "boyfriend" said roughly grabbing my arm. I winced at the pain and tried to free myself from his grip. This only made Taylor dig his nails into my body and literally drag me from my spot.

"Oi Haines, is that anyway to treat your girlfriend," asked Wood separating us. "Besides it seems to me that the lassie doesn't want to go with" Although there was a smile on Wood's face I could hear the threatening under tone in his voice.

Taylor looked at Wood to the Weasley twins with their clenched jaws. "We'll have this talk tomorrow then," Taylor muttered before retreating into the Great Hall. I felt myself pale at his words. Great this isn't over.

"Thanks for helping me," I told Wood. He raised his arm, and I flinched thinking the worst.

"I accept your apology from last night, but in all honesty I shouldn't have said those things to you," he said patting my shoulder. I sighed knowing I wasn't about to get hit.

"That's nice," I said yawning a bit.

"Does that mean you'll start calling me Oliver again?" the Scott asked.

"Sure, but I need to take a breather before I go into the Great Hall," I said barely audible. I then closed my eyes and drifted off. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the Entrance Hall. Instead to my horror, I was in the Hospital Wing.


	6. Hey Bulldog

**Author's Note: So I've had this finished for weeks now, but never uploaded it. After seeing *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows-Part 1 at the MIDNIGHT RELEASE I was inspired to post another chapter. Within the next week another chapter shall be up. Once again thanks for all the reviews & alerts that I received!**

***And yes this is so important that the full name had to be said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"What the bloody am I doing here?" was the first thing that I said. I looked around to see that I was alone. It didn't bother me that no one was there when I awoke. To be honest I liked it better when people didn't fret over me. It always made me feel bad because I knew they could be doing something better with their time. The door opened, and in walked Taylor. He sat next to my bed, and then reached a hand out to me. I cringed back from it. A hurt looked appeared over his cute face. Yes he was a monster, but you can't deny that he was nice to look at.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," murmured Taylor. He then looked down and held both his hands on his lap. "I never meant to hurt you in any kind of way. I just got so impatient, and then I greatly lost my temper" Taylor looked up from his hands, and I saw the tears streaming down his face. "You've been out for a whole week. I thought I killed you. I was about to go into the Forbidden Forest and drink poison," silently cried Taylor.

"It's all right." I said wiping away his tears. "I'm not upset with you. It's fine now Taylor" I hoped that my words would ease him.

"It's not fucking all right, and it sure as hell is not fine," exploded Taylor. "The things that I did to you are inexcusable. Please Natalie, please don't hate me"

I was at a lost for words. At this moment Taylor Haines was begging me for forgiveness. There were many things that I could do at this moment, but my mind was so gone that I couldn't think straight.

"I don't hate you Taylor," I started. "But I'm not sure what to do at this point."

"Keep being my girlfriend. I swear to you that I'll make this up to you, just don't make me keep away."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey bustled in. "Ah it's nice to see that you're up Ms. Finnigan. I must say you are mighty popular. First Mr. Wood and now Mr. Haines, you won't have a hard time getting a husband now will you," she laughed. "Now if this young man doesn't mind walking you to your common room I'll let you go."

I honestly think this was the first time in history that Madame Pomfrey discharged someone on the same day that they woke. I never liked hospitals that much, so I was more than happy at this news. I grabbed my things then left with Taylor.

"Why don't we go to the lake for a bit," suggested Taylor. "I'm sure you want some fresh air"

I nodded my head in agreement. It was true I most certainly did not want to be cooped up in a tower like some damsel in distress. In a way I'm glad that Taylor came to see me. At that thought I remembered Madame Pomfrey's words. So Oliver had come to visit me. I bet he and the twins brought me there. I really do hope that I wasn't too much trouble for them.

"Is there anything that you want to do while here?"

That's right I was with Taylor on my way to the Black Lake. I had forgotten where I was that quick, but it wasn't my fault I had other things on my mind.

"No I just want to sit by the lake a bit, maybe put my feet in some," I answered.

"Cool well we can sit over there." Taylor pointed to a spot by the edge of the lake. I noticed that not many people were around.

"What time is it?" I asked once we were at the edge.

"Lunch is over, so I should be in History of Magic," thought Taylor.

"I should be in Care of Magical Creatures then. Why are you not in class then?" I asked realizing that Taylor was skipping.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were fine, so I decided to skip that class. Besides I doubt Binns will notice that I'm gone," shrugged Taylor.

"I want you to go to class right now," I ordered.

"I'm all ready like fifteen minutes late though."

"Well like you said before Professor Binns will not notice." I loved it when people's own words came back to bite them.

"I'm not leaving, so you can save your argument," Taylor flatly said.

I didn't say anything else. I just sat at the edge of the Black Lake and looked across the water. Occasionally I caught glimpses of the Giant Squid. I wonder why the merpeople didn't try hunting it. Whatever the reason I was glad, the squid was a gentle being. I leaned against Taylor's body and sighed. He was warm, and despite being knocked out for a week I was tired. I tried to stifle a yawn but Taylor saw me.

"Come on you need to get some rest," he said standing up. I didn't argue; I just let him help me up.

"So I'll see you later?" asked Taylor when were in front of the Fat Lady. I could see the nervous look on his face.

"Maybe at dinner, if not then, definitely tomorrow," I told him. He then hugged me.

"See you later then," Taylor said before leaving.

"Unicorn," I said once Taylor was out of sight.

"Sorry that is not the password," commented the Fat Lady.

"Come on. I've been in the Hospital Wing for a week," I pleaded.

"No password, no entrance, I'm sorry," the painting said.

I was about to go to McGonagall, but saw Oliver approaching.

"Hi Oliver," I said smiling.

"You're awake now," excitedly said Oliver.

"Yeah, Taylor came by so Madame Pomfrey let me go as long as he walked me here. But seeing as I've been out for a week I don't know the password," I said.

"Right let's talk more in the Common Room, Grindylow." The portrait hole opened and I quickly went inside, closely followed by Oliver. We made our way to the couches and sat down next to each other.

"So how are you feeling?" Oliver asked. That was a good question.

"I'm feeling fine. Nothing hurts and nothing appears to be out the ordinary," I said examining my arms.

"The twins seem to think that your injuries were caused by Taylor," started Oliver.

I looked Oliver straight in the eye and lied. "Taylor didn't cause my injuries. He would never do such a thing to me."

"All right then Natalie. If you say so then I believe you." It was quiet after Oliver's word, but he decided to say something else. "Your brother was worried sick about you. He wanted to skip lessons to be next to you. I wish I had siblings."

"Really? That's so nice of Seamus, and I really am glad that I a have him. Sure we don't see eye-to-eye on everything, but we have each other's backs," I said with a little smile. "Oh yeah Madame Pomfrey said that you came by to see me so thank you."

"It was no problem. I had to see that you were doing fine," nonchalantly said Oliver.

I leaned against Oliver and closed my eyes. This was different than how it felt with Taylor. What I was feeling with Oliver was like a warm blanket made out of security. At that moment I knew I was safe. Oliver adjusted his body a bit so I was in a more comfortable position; he then put an arm around my shoulder.

"You know Natalie if people saw us they would get the wrong idea," said Oliver.

"Let them," I answered tiredly.

"They might think that you're cheating on Haines," he continued.

"I don't care. At this moment people can think what they want to think about me. If you don't want to be involved with the drama then I'll easily move." I meant every word that I said. I really didn't want Oliver to feel guilty about anything.

"No I'm fine; I just thought you didn't want anymore attention." Oliver explained.

"You know I have to serve my detention with Snape at six," I muttered.

"I heard something about you getting on Snape's bad side, shame we had to lose points, but I think it was worth it," laughed Oliver. I joined in with him. Eyes wide open, head thrown back, and voice booming with laughter.

"I wish I didn't have that four hour detention for three weeks with him though," I said when I could talk again.

"Whoa, that's ridiculous. He all ready took away over fifty point from us!" I was very pleased at Oliver's reaction. That's how I had felt when he said the detention part. "You can't expect to go to detention; I mean you just got out the Hospital Wing."

"I know but I still want to go. I wanna show that I'm not trying to skive off on my punishment."

The portrait hole opened to reveal Carol, Sarah, and Nina. The three looked at me as if they had seen a ghost. Without warning they were at my side apologizing for how they had acted towards Maria and me.

"It's fine did you apologize to Maria?" I asked from my spot on Oliver.

"She said that she'll accept our apology if you did," spoke Sarah.

"So why were you in the Hospital Wing?" asked Carol.

"I was feeling pretty tired, so I passed out from exhaustion," I answered. Technically I wasn't lying because I had felt exhausted, though I could have had something to do with Taylor's abuse.

"So why are you on Oliver if you're dating Taylor?" Carol asked.

I looked at Oliver and the two of us began laughing. We had just been talking about a situation like this and look what happens.

"Oliver let me doze off on his shoulder," I casually explained. "That's all there is to it really."

"I still don't think you're being a good girlfriend, lying around," spoke Carol.

"Hold the bloody phone," I said getting off of Oliver. "I am a damn good girlfriend. And I don't lie around. Sure I'm friendlier towards guys now, but I don't go around roping them in just for the sheer pleasure of it," I retorted

"Now, now, Natalie just got out the Hospital Wing, and we just made up, let's not start something," Nina nervously said.

"As a _friend _of Taylor's I can't let this happen without saying anything." I noticed how Carol put emphasis on the word friend.

"Don't make me laugh. You guys have one class together, and all of a sudden the two of you are best mates?" I asked. "You are so funny"

"Looks like the chicken has her feathers ruffled," smirked Carol.

"I'd rather have my feathers than my head chopped of. Tell me what does it feel like?" I smiled seeing that smug smirk slip of Carol's face.

"I take back my apology then, and I'm telling Taylor about this," Carol said leaving the Common Room.

"What are you five or something?" I laughed loudly.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked.

"My now ex-friend just accused me of being a tramp. Then when I had better comebacks than she did she got mad, and ran off to tell on me to my boyfriend," I explained. "It's just another day in the world of girl."

"Is that Nat that I see?" I turned to see who was yelling to see my best friend standing by the portrait hole. Maria made her way to us and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Que pasa chica?" Maria asked.

"Nothing much, Carol and Natalie just had a row," answered Sarah.

Looking at Maria's face Nina explained everything. The whole time Maria just listened, not once did she interrupt.

"That cow. I know she's not talking about lying around. I heard that she shagged Rodger Davies in the locker rooms," Maria quickly said.

Oliver looked as if he found twenty galleons. "This is perfect for smack talk and insults."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, now listen to this," continued Maria. "The whole time you were gone Carol was blatantly flirting with Taylor, so much for being a good friend, eh."

At those words I felt a constricting feeling in my chest, and I got cotton mouth. "Did he return her advances?" I asked when I could talk again.

"By the fourth day he was flirting back, but in a subtle way. Then on the fifth day he walked her to class, and the two weren't seen at lunch," gravely said Maria.

"I swear if that fugly ho-rag was kissing Taylor after trying to make me feel guilty I'm going to make her lose all her hair," I growled. "And if Taylor was kissing her after just asking me not to break it off with him he's losing something that comes in twos."

"Wait you were going to break up with Haines?" asked Oliver.

"He's not the person that I thought he was. Despite this fact I'll give it one more go," I confessed.

"So are we ever going to know why you came here crying that one night? I thought someone had died or something with the way you looked. I'd never seen you so hurt and confused before. You-"

"Alright Sarah we get it I was upset and looked like crap," I said cutting off my friend. Oliver tensed at Sarah's words and seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. I was happy to see this though. It was kind of his fault for me being so sad that night.

"I don't think there's a need for me to say what happened on that night. What made me upset was resolved, and everything is going great more or less." I had to throw in the more or less part in because I was on good grounds with Oliver but still had a Taylor problem.

"I'm going to take a nap," I yawned while getting up.

"All right then we'll see you at dinner then," smiled Nina.

"See ya Oliver," I said over my shoulder as I went up the stairs. I heard him say happy dreaming and laughed a little to myself.

Before I took my nap I went into the showers. I had been out cold for a week so I think bathing was much needed. When that task was over with I changed into my night gown. It was a simple cotton night gown that was a sapphire color. I set my clock for 5:30 then got in my bed.

The alarm seemed to go off in a matter of minutes much to my dismay. I groggily got up and put on a fresh uniform before brushing my teeth. Then I went to Professor Snape's office.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up early for their detention," drawled Snape when he saw me. I tried to look as impassive as possible.

"Hullo Professor what shall I be going tonight?" I asked just wanting to get it over with.

"Some of the other professors feel that my punishment on you is too severe. For that reason you only have a weeks worth of detention with me." Snape wore that expressionless mask that has become his signature look.

"I understand sir, so what shall I be doing tonight?" I asked again.

"This whole week you shall be working with bubotubers for me bare-handed without magic." For once in my life I saw Snape's lips pull up at one side. Dear lord was he smirking? I shouldn't have surprised me that Snape got his kicks from harassing students, after all how many years had I been in his class for.

"All right then. I guess I'll start now."

Needless to say Snape's punishment was absolutely horrid. By the time I was finished my uniform had burn holes through them in various places, but that wasn't even the worst part about the matter. My hands were red, swollen, and lightly bleeding. After all that Snape looked at my hands then told me to go back to my common room. I was hungry and agitated about this whole thing. Thank goodness some of the teachers intervened; otherwise I doubt I would have any hands left.

"Oi Nat slow down a bit!" I heard behind me.

I slowed my pace down some. "So how was dinner Oliver?" I asked not looking.

"It was the usual. I snagged you some food." Oliver gave me a napkin with a piece of beef brisket inside a roll.

"Thanks Oliver!" I said hugging him. He muttered something about it being no trouble. Wasting no time I began to eat it.

"So how was your detention?"

"Well Snape said that some teachers felt my punishment was too harsh so it got cut back to one week."

"That's excellent!" said Oliver. "That is excellent right?" Oliver asked seeing my face.

"Yeah I guess it is seeing as he's making me work with bubotubers," I said.

"That sucks," frowned Oliver.

"That's not even the worst part. I can't use magic, and I can't use anything to cover my hands," I groaned. "Look at my hands"

Oliver let out a low whistle when I showed him my hands. "That man is barmy to make you do that."

"Yep, but hey that's Snape for you," I said nonchalantly.

"Halloween is coming up soon, and there's a Hogsmeade trip for it," said Oliver.

"I'm so excited, I'm going to start my Christmas shopping and get something for Seamus and Dean," I gushed.

"Are you going with Haines?" asked Oliver in a would be casual way.

"Probably," I sighed.

"Well make sure you stay safe then." I stopped at Oliver's words. Did he know something?

"Why'd you stop Nat?" Oliver asked walking back to me.

"To be honest I don't know myself."

"You're so silly," he laughed ruffling my hair.

"Oliveeeeer stop iiiiiiiit," I whined trying to move out his way.

It looked like Oliver had been hit with a bludger. He had a look on his face that I associated with people that are loopy.

"Are you all right?" I asked in front of The Fat Lady.

"Yeah, just lost my train of thought for a bit," confessed Oliver.

"Grindylow," I said to The Fat Lady. We walked in and sat on one of the couches. Carol left for our dorm as soon as I walked in.

"So how was detention?" asked Maria.

"I only have to spend a week with Snape, but I have to work with bubotubers with no magic and no hand protection," I groaned.

"I'm sorry that your detention sucks," offered Sarah.

"I'm going to bed now," yawned Nina standing up.

"Yeah so am I."

"Me too."

I looked at all my friends curiously. Sure Nina going to sleep seemed legit, but Sarah and Maria did not. I watched as my friends gathered there things and told the two of us goodnight.

"You can talk to me, you can talk to me, you can talk to me. If you're lonely you can talk to me," softly sang Oliver.

"So you listen to muggle music I see," I said.

"I do."

"Well at least you have decent taste. The Beatles are amazing," I said offhandedly said.

"I'm serious though. You can talk to me."

"That's so cute, using a song to say something." I clapped my hands over my mouth. "Please forget that I said."

"Sorry Ms. Finnigan I can't do that," he answered.

"Why not?"

"When a beautiful girl says something you do is cute, it's hard to erase from your mind," explained Oliver.

This was the second time that Oliver had said I was attracted. He was nice to look at. And he was a decent guy.

"I'm heading up to bed," I announced.

"Yeah I should head up myself," admitted Oliver.

"Sweet dreams," I called to Oliver before going up the stairs.

"Only if you're in them," I heard Oliver say softly.


	7. Everyone Knows

**Author's Note: This chapter contains a sexual scene. Readers be warned. On a less serious note thank you to everyone that reviews, favorites, or alerts this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

You know that feeling when you know someone is trying to keep something from you? Well that's what I was getting the next two weeks. Taylor was being better with me. He only hit me when he was really pissed. Yeah I sound stupid don't I? It was true though I hadn't gotten a horrible thrashing since being knocked out. People stopped asking questions after the first few times of me saying I had fallen or magical mishap. Taylor started to leave early when we would meet up. Or sometimes he would leave the Great Hall shortly after Carol would. I knew they were messing around, but didn't confront Taylor about it. Well I didn't confront him until I got some sense.

"You know Natalie I really am sorry for slamming you against that tree last night," Taylor said breaking the kiss.

"It's fine. People have stopped asking questions so it doesn't matter," I said smiling at him.

"That's great. I have to go now," suddenly said Taylor.

"What, why?" I asked. We had just met up like fifteen minutes ago in this room, and he was already leaving.

"Yeah, I, um, have something to do," answered Taylor.

"Can't you do it another time?" I pouted.

"Sorry, this is very important."

"What if I let you do something to me?" Okay I know this doesn't sound good, but I was desperate.

"Like what?" curiously asked Taylor.

"Well, you could finger me," I said looking down. I could feel my face heat up from my blush.

"Fine, you let me do this, and I'll stay longer," bargained Taylor.

I nodded my head in agreement. If this kept him with me longer than I was up to it. After all I doubt it could be that bad.

Taylor backed me up until I was against a wall. He then placed his hand under my skirt. I felt his hands pull my panties down until they were at my ankles. Next my skirt was lifted up. Without warning Taylor thrust one of his fingers inside of me. I winced at the contact. It felt uncomfortable. Nothing had ever been put there before. I squirmed around trying to get used to the feeling. Before I could another finger was placed inside me. I quietly screamed in pain.

"Sssssh don't make so much noise; do you want to get caught?" harshly asked Taylor.

"Nooo, it just hurts," I groaned.

"You'll get use to it, I promise," assured Taylor.

With that said the fingers began moving even quicker inside me. I could feel a knot in my stomach, but didn't know what it was. I had an idea, just not solid evidence. My squirming got wilder, and my breathing came out in erratic patterns. I looked at Taylor's face. It had a wild look of pleasure on it.

"Not much longer," whispered Taylor into my ear. He laughed at the face I made. "You'll see soon," he laughed.

How he was right. Out of nowhere a wave of pleasure replaced the pain. My vaginal walls tighten around his fingers, and my head went back. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead a moan came out. The moan became moans that grew louder and louder.

"Taylor I think I'm going to cum," I moaned. Suddenly Taylor's mouth was on mine, and I screamed in it. I felt the liquid charge out. When Taylor removed his fingers some of it slid down my leg.

"That was pretty fun," said Taylor as he cleaned things up. "Do you have any idea how tight you are?" asked Taylor. I shook my head. "I knew you were a virgin, but I didn't know you would be that tight."

"Taylor it sounds so dirty when you say it out loud," I whined.

"Babe, that was awesome," Taylor said kissing me," but I have to go now. I can't wait to do it another time."

He was out after that. I desperately hoped I wasn't just a hot-bodied girl to him.

O-O-O

"Hey Natalie is it true that you let Taylor finger you last night?" asked Maria.

A mist of juice covered the table as I spit out all the contents of my mouth. How did Maria know? I felt so embarrassed afterward that I hadn't told anyone about it.

"Eeeew, people are eating," laughed Nina.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" I asked wiping the table with a napkin.

"Well Taylor is telling all the guys," answered Sarah.

"That little fucker," I said dangerously.

"So it's true?" asked Maria.

"I was so embarrassed about it that I didn't want to tell anyone," I explained. "The only reason that I let him do it was he said he would stay longer."

"He was going to cut your time short again?" asked Nina.

"You know he was probably with Carol," stated Sarah.

"I know, I think that's another reason why I was so desperate for him to stay," I confessed.

"I don't see why you're still dating him if you know he's cheating," said Sarah between bites of food.

"I don't either but this is the last straw. The next time I see him I'm breaking up with him." I was serious with my decision. The beatings, cheating, and now all my business out was well enough to push me to action.

"You go girl," my friends cheered.

I looked around the Great Hall only to see whispering people break apart to stare at me. I looked up the table and locked eyes with Carol. She smirked at me then turned her head. I looked further up the table and met eyes with Oliver. Bad move. Oliver had a look of disgust on his face. That moment made me feel like complete shit. I wanted to take back what happened last night; I wonder if I could get a time turner. I looked across the hall and saw Taylor talking to some Ravenclaw guys. I knew what they were talking about and turned my head away before I exploded.

"I'm going to see my brother, and then I'm going to class," I told my friends.

"All right, tell Seamus that I said hi," told Maria.

I got up from my place at the table and went towards my brother. I really hoped that Seamus and Dean don't think too badly of me. That's right I said Dean. He really was like another brother to me.

"Ello, Natalie how are you?" asked Dean.

"Why did you let Taylor finger you," bluntly asked Seamus.

"Seamus I thought we were going to have small talk before jumping in." said Dean.

Great they were planning to ask me. "The reason why I did it is I'm stupid." That part was absolutely true. "Doesn't matter now, I don't think Taylor is going to be with me for much longer."

"Does that mean that you're going to break up with him?" excitedly asked Seamus.

Both Seamus and Dean didn't like Taylor because according to them I never spend anytime with them now. Dean's main reason was he knew that Taylor hit me. He had confronted me about shortly after the first time. Of course I had denied it, I still do actually, but that didn't bother Dean. He told me that he had seen this same type of thing with one of his cousins before he started Hogwarts.

The bell rang, so everyone began leaving the hall. "How about this I'll spend time with you lot this weekend," I asked. The boys rapidly nodded their heads. I kissed both of them on their cheeks before going to class.

"Ms. Finnigan nice to see you," greeted Professor Babbling.

"Hullo Professor," I said taking my seat.

"Ms. Finnigan I want to ask you some questions about you're relationship with Mr. Haines," started my professor.

"What do you want to know about us?" asked Taylor entering the room.

Professor Babbling turned pink a little bit. "Nothing, just, when do you two intend to meet the folks?"

"That is a good question," smiled Taylor.

After that Professor busied himself at his desk until class started.

"Taylor I need to talk to you," I whispered once class had been on for a bit.

"Sure thing, I need to talk to you also."

"So we can talk in the empty room by the library before I go to quidditch practice," I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," said Taylor.

O-O-O

"So when you see Taylor you're going to break up with him right?" asked Sarah.

"That is the plan," I assured. I was in Charms. This also happened to be the last class of the day for me. Even better Flitwick was the teacher which meant that he wouldn't say anything for whispering.

"I'm so proud of you. You're finally getting rid of that no good boyfriend of yours," excitedly said Nina.

"Yeah so am I. Looks like our girl is starting to see the light," teased Maria.

"Will you guys focus on the lesson," I grumbled.

For the rest of the lesson the girls didn't say anything else on the subject. We still talked, but I mostly worked on that night's homework of History of Magic. Sure I was supposed to be writing my essay, but Flitwick did say if not finished do for homework. The History of Magic essay would take longer so I figured it would be a good idea to start that one early. If you think about it-

"Natalie come on the bell just rang," said Sarah.

"Where did the time go?" I asked.

"Well you were writing, but then you just sort of stopped and spaced off," explained Nina. "Are you nervous about the break up?"

"To be honest I haven't thought about it much. I'm ready to get rid of this bad romance."

"Well in about four hours you'll have that chance," muttered Sarah.

As we went to the Common Room Blake appeared.

"Hey Blake," I smiled.

"Um hi Natalie," said Blake.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Maria," he said. Blake turned to my best friend. "Maria will you go out with me?" asked Blake.

"Sure," smiled Maria.

"Great, I've been trying for the last week to ask you out," sheepishly admitted Blake.

"Is it safe to say that we're going to Hogsmeade together?" asked Maria.

"You bet," quickly said Blake.

"Well we should be going," Maria shyly said. 

"Sure see you later Maria, bye everyone," Blake said before leaving.

"Well it's about time," I said continuing on our way.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"It's obvious that the two of you have liked each other for a while now," I said.

"Don't even argue," Nina said cutting off Maria.

"Fine," sighed Maria

O-O-O

"Taylor I'm glad you met me," I said once we were in the room.

"Why wouldn't I you are my girlfriend."

"Well we hardly spend anytime together anymore," I pointed out.

"I'm sorry baby I really am, but some things can't be helped."

"Yes, well would you like to go first?" I asked trying to ignore his last comment.

"Well I was wandering if you could help me," started Taylor.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I need you to tell what Wood is planning on the quidditch field."

I stood there in stunned disbelief. Did this asswipe seriously just ask me to do what I think he did? After all the shit he put me through he dare ask such a thing?

"Taylor, how dare you ask me to do such a thing?" I asked.

"If you were really cared you would do this for me."

That was the worst thing Taylor could have said at that moment.

"If you really cared you wouldn't have forced yourself upon me. You wouldn't have hit me. You wouldn't be cheating on me, and you wouldn't have told anyone about last night," I screamed.

"You know I'm cheating on you?" dumbly asked Taylor.

"No shit! What makes it so bad is you're doing it with someone who used to be my friend."

"Carol gave me what I wanted," quietly said Taylor.

"So just because I don't put out you think it's okay to cheat on me? I'm breaking up with you Taylor. That's what I wanted to tell you."

The room was quiet, too quiet to me. I knew this would turn out bad.

"You're seriously going to break up with me? I should be saying you _think _you can break up with me?" mockingly asked Taylor.

"If you're going to treat me that way then I'm out," I said going towards the door.

"Oooh no, you're not going anywhere," Taylor said grabbing me.

I was slapped hard in the face followed by having my hair pulled roughly.

"If you want this to stop you will stay with me," viciously said Taylor.

"Never, especially as you're cheating on me. I should have broken up with you a long time ago."

"You're face is so pretty it almost hurts for me to do this." Taylor punched me right on my mouth.

I felt the blood drip down my chin and saw it fall to the floor. I then kicked him between the legs and began running towards the door.

"It's official we are over," I said grabbing the handle.

Taylor was almost at me so I grabbed my wand and yelled expelliurmas. My _ex-boyfriend _was hurled backwards. I ran and ran as if my life depended on it. Not so deep down inside I knew that it did. When I finally stopped to catch my breath I saw that I was at the quidditch pitch.

"Oh Merlin Natalie your lip is bleeding!" screamed Alicia.

I put my hand to my mouth and felt the blood coming out. I did a spell and my bleeding stopped.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry.

"Everyone in the air, I want ten laps around the pitch, then I want drills to be done until I get there," ordered Oliver.

Everyone went up but Oliver, who instead strode up to me.

"What really happened to you?" asked Oliver.

Since I was finished with Taylor there really was nothing holding back the truth. Besides knowing Taylor he'll want revenge, so it would be nice if someone knew what was going on.

"I just broke up with Taylor," I said.

"Keep going because I know there's more," said Oliver.

"Well some weeks ago he started to beat me. Matter of fact I think it started the day before I passed out. As you know Taylor was all chummy with Carol while I was away. Well I know he was cheating on me. Then you have the fact that he put all my business out."

"So if what you're saying means that the rumors are true then why did you let him?" asked Oliver.

"He had been cutting our dates really short, and I knew it was to see Carol. I thought that if I let him do that to me he would stay longer. He did but now the whole school knows," I sadly said.

"I really want to beat the shit out of him," seethed Oliver.

"Really? Well I guess I shouldn't tell you anymore," I said.

"There's more? Tell me or else I'll tell McGonagall-no matter of fact I'll go directly to Dumbledore," threatened Oliver.

"You wouldn't," I said horrified. But the look on his said that he wasn't.

"Well today in class I told him that I needed to talk to him; I was planning on breaking up with him. Taylor tells me that he wanted to talk to me also so we plan to meet before practice. I told him to say what he wanted to say first. The thing that Taylor wanted to ask is if I would tell him what you're planning in quidditch. When I told him I couldn't he said that if I cared for him I would. So then I told him if he cared for me he wouldn't have done all those horrid things to me, and that I was breaking up with him. He took it very badly and tried to beat me but I used magic on him and got away. I ran until I had to get air and when I stopped I was here."

"How dare he ask you about quidditch after everything he did to you? I can't believe he beat you this much! Why didn't you tell me Natalie? That's it I'm going to kill that guy right now," shouted Oliver.

The boy went towards the castle but I stopped him.

"Oliver don't it's over. The only thing he can do now is get revenge, but you know about everything now, Maria doesn't even know about everything. So if something were to happen you can help me. Just please, please don't tell," I begged.

I could tell that Oliver was sill fuming about everything that I had told him. I could also tell that he was thinking hard about what he was about to say.

"If you tell Maria I won't tell anyone," Oliver finally said.

"Deal. You have no idea how happy this makes me!" I gushed. I then gave Oliver a hug and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Without wasting anymore time I sat down in the grass and began taking notes on the players above me. Oliver shook his head then flew up into the air as well.

O-O-O

"Why is it that you didn't tell me about this? I'm your best friend, yet I'm just finding out about this?" screeched Maria.

Currently I'm telling the girls, minus Carol of course, about everything. Maria was taking it the worst out of all of them though.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. I can't believe I didn't suspect one thing. If I'm really your best friend I would have picked up a faint distress signal or something. I feel so bad. I also feel angry at you for not telling me, but I feel angrier at Taylor," exploded my best friend.

"We have got to get revenge on Taylor," lowly said Nina. "I mean we have got to make his life absolutely miserable."

"No. I don't want that," I said," I just want to ignore him and completely forget about everything."

"You know what would be funny?" Sarah asked. "What if Taylor started to hit Carol. That would be her just deserved."

"I agree it would be what she deserves," I muttered. "You know what it's only a matter of time before it happens, and when it does I'm going to sit back, and watch the show unfold."


	8. A New Development

**Author's Note: I'm not going to make an excuse for why I haven't posted in months. I know everyone has better things to do then hear excuses. Just know that I will try to update as much as possible the next chapter should be out soon. I'm not going to say how soon because I don't want to disappoint anyone if it doesn't.**

The rest of the week I noticed some changes. The first one came in the form of Taylor. We promptly changed our seats in classes that we had together, and spoke not a single word to each other, though occasionally I would see him looking at me. This officially marked us over to everyone at Hogwarts. The second change came in the form of Carol. She walked around as if she owned the place the minute Taylor publicly asked her out. More power to them in my opinion. The final change came in one hot package named Oliver Wood. The day after I broke up with Taylor he began appearing everywhere. He never talked; it was more of me seeing him out of my peripheral vision. This meant that instead of seeing him once, maybe twice a day, I saw him every time class changed. Not to complain though since as I said before he is a hot package. This being said leads me to realize what might be the biggest change. I might fancy him. That's right the "him" in question being Oliver Wood himself.

"So great job with practice everyone. I have a feeling that our first match will be a great success," called Oliver at the end of practice. "You're dismissed."

As the players walked passed me I could here grumbles about dying before playing quidditch. My favorite grumble came from the twins, something about giving Oliver a knock-out potion to give them a break from practice. Once all my supplies were in my bag, I was about to put in on my shoulder, but it was taken away. Turning around I saw Oliver with the bag in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind," he said smiling with that adorable accent of his. For a moment I thought what girl in her right mind wood. I mean would.

"Not at all, thank you Oliver. Sooooooo, the team looks to be in form, no doubt we're gonna win."

"Yeah, I just hope Harry doesn't get the jitters. With any luck he'll remember the first game he plays," mused Oliver.

"I know what you mean. We don't want a repeat of what happened to you. Circe knows I was scared to fits," I agreed.

Oliver stopped walking so I did the same. "Why'd ya stop?"

"You were scared?" asked the Scot.

"Of course I was. You took a sodding bludger to your bloody head not even three minutes into the game. I thought you died. Not long after you left Maria took me to the Hospital Wing so I could take a calming potion for my nerves. Madam Pomfrey then gave me a sleeping draught. When I woke up you were still there. Hearing me crying Madame Pomfrey did the same treatment once more. When I woke up the second time she let me leave."

The silence that followed my little story put me on edge. The air felt awkward, and I wondered if Oliver felt it also. Luckily he broke it for me.

"I don't understand," started Oliver. "Why did you care, you should have hated me, I mean after all it was after I stood you up."

At that moment the grass looked rather interesting, so I began studying it. "Well, sure I hated you, but that didn't mean I wanted you dead. After all, despite what you did to me, I still felt some thing towards you. I think it was admiration for how much of a determined quidditch player you are." Slowly I released a breath, than looked at him. "Pretty messed up thinking, aye?" I smiled. Yet again Oliver had that loopy look on his face.

"I'm sorry Natalie."

"No need to apologize." I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You say that and yet I keep apologizing. For some reason I just want you to know. I was so stupid back then, I mean I was only a second year at the time an-"

"Oliver it's okay," I said cutting off his rant.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me."

"What?"

"I want you to spend the day with me at Hogsmeade." Oliver had this serious look upon his face, yet his eyes were warm.

"All right I will. Who knows this could turn out to be a lot fun for us." I began walking with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to make this your best Hogsmeade visit, after all you deserve a good time."

I was currently at the Entrance Hall waiting for Oliver. It surprised me a bit at how fast Saturday came after the plans had been made. Of course when I told the girls about what was to happen they squealed, and began saying things all at once. One of the things was what to wear during my "date" as they put it. No matter how hard I tried to tell them it wasn't like that they wouldn't hear any of it. In the end I was able to fight them off with minor causalities. The only thing that they were able to get was my hair, which was now curled at the ends. I was wearing trainers, a sapphire sweater, and dark jeans. When Oliver finally arrived I gave him a warm smile.

"So are you ready for the best date, I mean day ever?" Oliver asked. I looked up at him to see he was slightly blushing from his blunder.

"Sure let the date begin," I said trying to make him feel better. That bloody Scot gave me a smile that made me want to jump him right then and there. Wait a tick, what am I thinking? Wow, I seriously need to not be thinking like that, I mean we're just now friends, and it can't possibly be normal to like someone this quickly.

"Well do you want to go in?" I was broke out of my thoughts by Oliver. I looked to see where we were, and to my utmost horror it was Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"Um, I really don't want to go in there," I said apprehensively looking at the pink confetti falling inside through the window.

"Thank Merlin."

"What?" I asked.

"I thought girls liked this place, so I was willing to go in for you," explained Oliver.

"Aaaaw, that's so nice! How about we go to the Three Broomsticks instead," I suggested.

Oliver agreed, and as we walked to our destination I took in his appearance. He was wearing khakis, brown shoes, and a Puddlemere United jumper.

"So you're a fan then?" I asked.

"Sorry, what are you talking 'bout?" asked Oliver looking down at me.

"Puddlemere United," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, my dream is to play for them one day." I noticed that as Oliver said this he had a dreamy look upon his face.

"You know I think you can do it. You have the talent, the drive, and you have character. If I were a scout I'd have to be stupid not to pick you, or at least consider you." I don't know why I said that, it was true, but I still didn't know why I voiced my opinion like that.

" Hmmm, seeing as all that came from you I'm going to take it to heart. I guess I'm well on my way to making the team." With one more smile directed at me Oliver led the rest of the way to our destination in silence.

The Three Broomsticks was packed when we arrived, yet Oliver somehow managed to find a table. After taking my order Oliver went to the counter to get our food. After ten minutes he returned with the food: fish and chips with a butter beer for him, and a corned beef sandwich and water for me. When I tried to pay him back Oliver told me not to worry about it. I listened to him a pushed the thought of repaying him out of my mind. Our time together was going rather well. The time between eating was filled with idle chatting and general ease.

"So is there any place you would like to go?" asked Oliver when we were finished eating.

"Not in particular. We can walk around and go wherever catches our eye." Great, keep it smooth and casual I mentally couched to myself.

"So do you have any plans after Hogwarts?" asked Oliver as we made our way through the village.

"Well I was thinking about doing something with animals. Maybe a magiczoologist, or maybe something with dragons. Yep, that's where my mind has been for months now, dragons. If I could get an internship, hell if I could visit a dragon reserve I would be so flippindo happy. I've thought this out too, so I know all about the danger that I will be faced with, but I'm sure with more personal research I'll be at the very least familiar with every worse case scenario-"

"Holy St. Andrews you talk quite a lot," interrupted Oliver.

Immediately I hid my face with my hair in embarrassment. I heard a pleasant chuckle, and felt even worse when I heard Oliver laughing at me. Just when I was about to run away Oliver grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"You talking a lot isn't a bad thing. I just never thought that you're so chatty. I guess I found a point of interest for you." Before I could say anything Oliver continued. "I wasn't laughing at you for becoming flushed either. I thought it was funny that you didn't know how cute you look when the red from your blush mixed with your skin. Now then let's see that face of yours; it's way too pretty to be seen only by your hair."

As cliché as this might sound, time slowed down. Everything unfolded right in front of my eyes like one of those children pop-up books. Oliver gently removed the hair from my face allowing his fingers to glide gently across my face. His face was getting closer to mine, which could mean only one thing. The wait just about killed me, but what happened next almost had me shipped to Azkaban for murder. Taylor went billowing between Oliver and I with Carol attached to his hip. Needless to say this affectively stopped any kiss that may have occurred. Taylor even had the nerve to throw a smirk back at me as he sped away.

"I swear I'll kill that wanker right where he is," I said murderously while pulling out my wand. Much to my dislike Oliver stopped me, though he looked to be even more pissed than I was.

"That prick just made the top of my double shit hit list," snarled Oliver.

"So how many quidditch players are on that list?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Just Taylor, he just inspired a new hate list."

"Ummm, how bout we go to Honeydukes, I could really go for some fudge." I said trying to diffuse some of the tension.

OLIVER'S POV

I had just dismissed the team from practice and was already getting ticked off. I mean come on people I'm not deaf I can hear what you're saying. Maybe I should tell them to mind their manners unless they want double practice. Natalie was about to put her pack on her shoulder, but I hoisted it up before she could. "I hope you don't mind?" I said. She let me carry the bag for her with no complaints and thanked me. We fell into silence, which Natalie chose to break by talking about the team. I told her how with luck Harry will remember his first game. To my shock she begins spilling about how she was so scared for me when I was hit with the bludger. She was so upset that she had to be sent to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught. I truly didn't understand why she would react so much; I mean she hated me, so I asked her about it. To my surprise she said she still cared for me, that she admires me. Sweet Merlin this girl was unbelievable. I wanted to grab her right there and just hug the hell out of her. Instead I apologized. It went without saying what I was apologizing for, and Natalie didn't want to hear anymore. Before I could stop myself I had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday. Much to my delight she accepted and we went back to the castle. Once I was inside my dorm the guys immediately began asking questions.

"So Oliver you look mighty pleased with yourself," started Steven. He is the closest thing I have to a best friend. I've known him since I was young due to our parents working together at the ministry. Although he isn't into quidditch as much as I was he could still keep up with me in that topic. With his 5'7 height and slim figure he could easily be a star chaser, but he spends the time I use for quidditch studying so he can be a healer. He dates casually, but nothing too serious; at least he didn't until he started dating Shanti Patel. She's an Indian girl with long silk black have light mocha skin, and piercing dark blue eyes. With his light blonde hair, brown eyes, and crème skin they seem like opposites to each other, and yet they're perfect together.

"Yes, well Natalie Finnigan has just agreed to accompany me to Hogsmeade this Saturday." Without looking into a mirror I knew I was smiling a bit.

"Good show man, you've only been thinking about her constantly these last weeks. It's nice to see that you're doing something about it," commented Pierre. That's right Pierre is French. He's bout my height making us the tallest in the room at 5'8. His hair is black and he has hazel eyes. His parents both attended Beuxbatons, and did not like it one bit, so when his mom found out she was pregnant his parents wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking if they're unborn child could go to Hogwarts. Seeing as he's my dorm mate it's obvious that he was accepted.

"Yeah, after all the shit she's gone through with that prick Haines, I figured she could enjoy a nice, peaceful day out," I said.

"True, but she could have done that with her girls. Admit it you're using this as an excuse to go on a date with her," Spoke Pierre.

"I'm sure his attentions are honorable," drawled a voice from the door.

"Thank you Percy!" I exclaimed glad that someone had decided to save my skin.

"Though I know you will enjoy yourself as well…" trailed of Percy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked while the other laughed.

"Just that you're sure to make sure Natalie's not the only one to have fun," the red head clarified as if it was plain as day. I on the other hand knew his words had a double meaning, but didn't care. After all I had to make sure Natalie's day was beyond fun.

"You have to take her to Madame Puddifoot's it's like an unspoken law that girls have to go there."

I looked at Steven as if he had just sprouted wings. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh no I'm being serious. You gotta take her there or else the date will be a failure," piped in Pierre.

"I'm sure that will not ruin our date," I said with assurance putting on my night clothes.

"HA! You just admitted that you plan this to be a date!" triumphantly said my best mate.

"Fine I'm thinking of this as a date, happy now?" I asked no one in particular.

When I looked at all the guys in the room the look on their faces told me that they were. This only made me slightly pissed. Why did it matter that I wanted this to be a date? I was just about to get into bed when Percy interrupted.

"You can't go to bed, not yet at least."

"And just why not? I've had a long day filled with OWLs work shoved down my throat, a grueling practice, and just got a date with a very attractive girl. I'm pretty sure I deserve some sleep."

"You have to find what you're wearing on Saturday," Percy answered.

"Okay Perce, I have three days before Saturday. I'm sure I can find something by then. Besides I don't see why I can't just do it on Saturday."

"It's best to have your clothes out the way on important events. That way if something unexpected happens on that day, you'll have one less thing to worry about," explained Percy.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea," Steven said.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll find something."

"You mean pick out," corrected Percy.

I merely grumbled in response as I went to my trunk. I pulled out a pair of khakis, a white shirt, my Puddlemere United jumper, and a pair of brown shoes. Once I was approved by Percy I all but jumped into my bed.

Crap, I was late on meeting Natalie. I blame everything on Steven for acting like a mother hen over me. He had insisted that we have a talk about morals before I left. Unfortunately for me the guys locked me in the room while they all took turns taking the mickey out of me. I swear if they ruined this I was gonna take each and every one of them out. As I got to the Entrance Hall I saw Natalie gave me a warming smile.

"So are you ready for the best date, I mean day ever?" I asked. Real smooth Oliver now she thinks I'm using the break up to get her.

"Sure let the date begin," replied back Natalie. I gave her a huge smile silently thanking her for not taking my slip up the wrong way.

I lead the way to the most dreadful place in all of Hogsmeade, Madame Puddifoot's. "Well do you want to go in?"

"Um, I really don't want to go in there," confessed Natalie.

Before I could stop myself I blurted," Thank Merlin"

"What?"

I then began to explain to Natalie how I though that all girls wanted to go there, so I was willing to take her. She seemed really happy about me suffering to make her happy, but suggested we go to The Broomsticks instead. Natalie has got to be one of the coolest girls I've ever met. To think so many years have been wasted because of one foolish thing that I did three years ago. If we had been friends this whole time I bet I would be dating her now. Hm, I want to date Natalie? She is attractive, and funny, and has a bloody brilliant brain. Some of the game plans that that girls has come up with are phenomenal. I guess I wouldn't mind dating her. It vaguely registered to me that Natalie had said something to me, so I asked.

"Puddlemere United," answered Natalie as if I were an idiot.

"Yeah, my dream is to play for them one day," I said. It truly would be amazing if I could play for them. All I would need after that was a wife to share all my joy with.

"You know I think you can do it. You have the talent, the drive, and you have character. If I were a scout I'd have to be stupid not to pick you, or at least consider you." spoke Natalie.

" Hmmm, seeing as all that came from you I'm going to take it to heart. I guess I'm well on my way to making the team." I said giving the best smile I could manage. I then continued on to the Three Broomsticks. When we got there it was crowded, which didn't surprise me, but I somehow snagged us a table. After getting Natalie's order I went to the counter to tell Rosemerta.

"Well if it isn't Oliver Wood," someone said behind me. I turned to see Shanti smiling at me. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and one of Steven's jackets.

"Hey there Shanti, what are you doing here by yourself?" I asked.

"Steven and I just finished lunch, and he went to the bathroom. I'm just waiting so we can head to the bookshop," Shanti answered.

"Good cause if Steven or any other guy did something to you I was going to stick a broom right up his –"

"Oliver please stop while you're ahead," interrupted Steven as he joined us.

"I'm sure it would have been funny whatever you were going to say, and I appreciate you looking out for me," said Shanti.

"No problem, just be sure to take me up on that offer if need be," I smiled.

"So how's you're date going with Natalie," my best mate asked.

"Actually it's going better than I expected. I just think of how much time has been wasted between us just for one silly thing that I've done." I confessed.

"Oliver, what's important is you enjoy the times now, and don't screw it up so you can make more pleasant memories with Natalie," advised Shanti.

"You know that's some real good advice, thanks Shanti!" I said giving the girl a hug.

"Don't forget, her boyfriend is still here," joked Steven when I pulled away.

Just for some added fun I gave Shanti a swift kiss on her cheek, which earned me a light thump from said girl, and a whack on the head from her boyfriend. The three of us laughed until we couldn't breath then we began on another subject. When my food was ready I bade bye to my friends before going back to Natalie.

The two of us ate, and talked a bit. I discovered that her favorite color was purple, though she had a love for the color green, which might have come from her heritage. I also learned that she once had a Scottish Fold by the name of Link when she was a small girl. When I asked what happened to it she laughed, then had a serious look on her face. Turns out the cat died in a horrible quidditch accident involving her older cousin Landon. I in turn told her my favorite color, sage green, and how when I was younger I went on a trip to Loch Ness, and refused to leave until I saw the monster. I ended up being dragged out the water by my father and uncle.

"So is there any place you want to go?" I asked Natalie once we were finished eating.

"Not in particular. We can walk around and go wherever catches our eye," she answered.

"So do you have in plans after Hogwarts?" I asked while we began walking around the village. Why do I keep starting my sentences with so?

"Well I was thinking about doing something with animals. Maybe a magiczoologist, or maybe something with dragons. Yep, that's where my mind has been for months now, dragons. If I could get an internship, hell if I was in good graces with someone who worked with them I would be so flippindo happy. I've thought this out too, so I know all about the danger that I will be faced with, but I'm sure with more personal research I'll be at the very least familiar with every worse case scenario-"

"Holy St. Andrews you talk a lot," I said. Natalie hid her face behind her hair at that comment, and I laughed a bit. Did she honestly think I was annoyed? I got my answer when I noticed she was about to run. I grabbed her hand, and spun her towards me.

"You talking a lot isn't a bad thing. I just never thought that you're so chatty. I guess I found a point of interest for you. I wasn't laughing at you for becoming flushed either. I think it's funny that you don't know how cute you look when the red from your blush mixes with your skin. Now then let's see that face of yours; it's way too pretty to be seen only by your hair."

What in the name of Merlin possessed me to say those things, even if they were all true. Gently I removed the hair from her face, and let my fingers ghost across her face. My face was getting closer to hers, which could mean only one thing. Okay Oliver you can do this. Just do it. Right when I was about to do it the last person I wanted to see appeared. Taylor walked right between Natalie and me with that stupid girl that was once Natalie's friend. I think her name is Carrie. I was still trying to remember the girl's name, and in shock from what just happened, but Natalie brought me out of my stupor.

"I swear I'll kill that wanker right where he is," I heard Natalie say. Without thinking I stopped her, though I was beyond pissed.

"That prick just made the top of my double shit hit list," I snarled looking in the direction he had just gone.

"So how many quidditch players are on that list?" asked Natalie. I noticed she tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

"Just Taylor, he just inspired a new hate," I answered.

"Ummm, how bout we go to Honeydukes, I could really go for some fudge," Suggested Natalie.

I nodded my head and followed behind her as we went to the candy store. Occasionally I would catch Natalie looking at me with my peripheral vision. I didn't say anything though, me pointing this out was the last thing she needed, hell it was the last thing I needed. Instead I walked, giving her some silent company. When we finally got to Honeydukes it was packed as usual. Natalie began getting her candy, and I went around the store myself. After we were both finished I paid for all of it, which this time, Natalie didn't object.

"I want to thank you. This is the happiest I've felt in a long time," said Natalie as we walked back to the castle.

"It was no problem, I enjoyed your company," I said.

"Well we should do this again," answered Natalie.

I looked down to see her looking at me with curious eyes, and before I could think about what I was doing my lips were on hers. The kiss was a soft peck, but I think she got the message that I liked her. As I pulled away I heard her let a breath out, and I smiled knowing that I had some kind of effect on her.

Then maybe the worst possible thing that could happen did. She began crying then ran away in a full sprint.


End file.
